


Breaking Point

by LavenderMochi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, with a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMochi/pseuds/LavenderMochi
Summary: On the anniversary of the day Lorule and Hyrule were saved, Zelda receives a request from Princess Hilda. Oddly, Hilda has requested for Link to come to Lorule at once. Upon his arrival, Link discovers that not all traces from one year ago has been erased completely, and while a new romance blooms, it is obvious that something sinister is on the rise...





	1. Chapter 1

“Knight of Hyrule Link, I have summoned you on important matters.” Princess Zelda said, speaking softly despite her serious posture, “I have summoned you because only the Hero of Courage may fulfill this request.”

Link was knelt in front of the Princess with the Master Sword in hand, his blue eyes steady on Zelda's features, “What is it, Zelda?”

Zelda inhaled, furrowing her brow, “I received word from Princess Hilda from Lorule this forenoon. Something sinister is on the rise. She had sensed it. It is absolutely crucial for you to make your way immediately to Lorule.”

Link widened his eyes, “Lorule? But that was-”

“A year ago.” Zelda said, nodding, “I know. It is odd, concerning even, how sudden this matter arose. Which is why you must go.”

“But the fissures? It's not possible to go to Lorule if-”

“But, alas, Link, the fissures have returned, I'm afraid. They also seem to be bigger rifts than before.” Zelda said, turning to look at the window behind the throne, “Impa had gone to observe them, and they seem to keep growing in size. The line between our kingdom of Hyrule and Lorule is thinning.”

“I don't understand. How? Why?” Link asked.

Zelda turned from the window and smiled, “Very good questions. Questions with no answers yet. At ease, Link. You may get up, after all, we are friends, aren't we?”

Link stood up, but the worry from his face did not leave. Zelda sighed, walking up to him and taking his hands into hers, “I don't know why any of this is happening, but I do know we will need you when the time comes. And if Princess Hilda needs you to stop something sinister in Lorule, then so be it.”

“Right.” Link nodded, “I will do whatever it takes.”

Zelda giggled, “You're very brave.”

Link blushed, “Shucks, Princess.”

Zelda laughed again, but soon her features returned serious, “Now, you must head for Lorule as soon as you can.”

“I have everything need with me already.” Link said, tucking the Master Sword back into its sheath, “I'll go now, in fact.”

“Very good. Please...don't be too courageous. You may be the Hero of Legend, but you do have limits.” Princess Zelda said sincerely, then she leaned over him and gave a him a kiss on the forehead, “Be careful.”

Link grinned, nodding, “I will, Princess! You can count on me!”

Zelda smiled softly in return, watching as Link left the throne room to make his way to the Kingdom of Lorule.

“May the Goddess smile upon you.” Zelda said in a whisper.

And she stood in the middle of the empty throne room with her hands folded in front of her chest in prayer.

\-----

Link, indeed, did make his way to Lorule as quickly as he had said. First, he had to traverse Hyrule field to actually reach a fissure, which was conveniently guarded by Impa and a couple other sages. Impa sensed him first, and hurried over to greet him. Link bowed upon standing before the great sage Lady Impa.

“I received word from Zelda of your arrival. I am glad you are here.” Impa said, “Traveling through the fissures should be safe. Have you prepared, Hero?”

“Yes, I have.” Link said, “I'm ready.”

“Hey, Greenie!” Irene shouted from the sky, hovering from her broom, “Go ahead and give that bell a jingle whenever you need my help!”

“I will, Irene!” Link shouted back with a grin.

“Sahasrahla asked me to deliver this book to you.” Osfala said as he approached Link with a book in hand, “It's called the Book of Mudora. It's a very old book, and from what I know, it was in the previous hero's possession.”

Link took the book and tucked it under his arm, “Thank you, Osfala.”

Osfala stood up straighter, putting his hand on his hip and smirking haughtily, “Of course.”

“And, if you do need anything, we sages will be waiting for you.” Impa said.

“Thank you, Lady Impa.” Link said, nearing the fissure—though it was more like a doorway now—on the rock wall, “I'll be going.”

So, Link stood before the fissure oozing a dark, wispy aura, took a deep breath, then took a confident step into it. He vanished into the portal in a blink of an eye.

\-----

The bridge from Hyrule to Lorule was exactly the same as if was one year ago, and it felt the same, too. At least for Link. The swirling stain-glass pattern was still dizzying and the feeling that his body was turned into water was still sickening. But Link also reminisced the times he would travel through the fissures during his quest to save Hyrule and Lorule and that thought overwhelmed him with nostalgia.

As soon as Link stumbled onto the grey-green grass of Lorule field, it almost felt like home. There was a familiar humidity of dew and the smell of dried dirt, and the sky was an alluring auburn and violet, like a fire had burnt itself into the clouds. Link picked himself up from the ground and brushed himself off. In a distance sat Lorule Castle in all its glory, the tall stature of the building daunting even the most fearless hearts.

Well, most of the most fearless hearts. Link faltered not and made his way immediately to Lorule Castle. Even if he was not courageous, Link realized, he would have been too curious about the growing ominousness to resist.

Upon arriving at the base of the castle, Link felt, again, overwhelmed with nostalgia. It had been so long since he had last been at Lorule Castle, especially since he had resided in Lorule for a great portion during his journey. It was like coming back home, in a way.

Link cautiously entered through the grand entrance of the castle and into the grand entry room. The castle's inside appearance was very different than the interior of Link's memories, but the musty smell of dust still hung strong in the air. Instead of a threatening pit of fire, smooth black and white marble covered the floor. Above him, there was a magnificent chandelier with jewels the color of purple and diamond which hung from the painted ceiling; the painted ceiling was of a map of Lorule. It fit well with the room, or at least Link thought.

As he stood there in awe, he fail to realize a very familiar body standing stiffly on the winding grey stone steps. It was Princess Hilda, her skirts draping on the stairs like a rug.

“Honorable Hero of Hyrule and Lorule, Hero of Courage, Sire Link, I bid you welcome to my kingdom of Lorule.” Hilda said strongly from where she stood on the steps, and she bowed.

“Thank you.” Link said, bowing back, “I come here on Princess Zelda's orders. Or actually, I'm here upon your request, so I suppose I don't really have explaining to do.” Link said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Hilda tilted her head and smiled, but to Link, the smile seemed empty. Beckoning him closer with a nod of her head, Hilda said, “Come along, now, Link. We're about to serve dinner. I would like for you to join me.”

Link looked to her with a confused expression, “But...why am I needed?”

But Hilda did not even turn to spare him a glance as she took small steps up the winding staircase, so Link had no other choice than to stop asking so much questions and follow the quiet princess.

\-----

Link thought it was odd how it was only Hilda and him who were seated at the table. The very long table with wood the color of charred logs. And there was a lot of food on the table, but it was hard to see what exactly due to the dim lighting the fireplace provided. Once Hilda took a small portion of her food, Link dug in, too. Not that he was extremely hungry, but he would never reject a chance to eat.

But Link was not used to such formal dinners. Usually, he would take his dinner onto his bed and read a book or look out of his window. Sometimes Irene would stop by—of the late, Irene and he had become great friends, so this was not unusual. In fact, Irene almost felt like a second sibling because she was always teasing him or caring for him, and he enjoyed her company for that.

Regardless, Link only really knew how to act in front of Princess Zelda because she was also a good friend of his and would forgive him should he ever accidentally insult her royalty with his terrible etiquette. Though, as he ate he realized Princess Hilda was not the talkative type, or even that attentive, so that put him at ease.

What did not put him at ease, however, was the situation. He had come for something, hadn't he? What exactly was the sinister situation Princess Zelda was referring to?

Hilda had barely eaten anything, yet she pushed away her plate and cleared her throat. Link looked up to her curiously.

“You're likely wondering why I asked for you to be here. But for that, I cannot tell you. I must show you.” Hilda said, but paused, looking to the fire, “I am just unsure whether I should.”

“Well...what is it?” Link asked as he put a bite of a sweet apple slice into his mouth.

Hilda sighed, her gaze dropping to the floor. Slowly, she rose from her chair and turned to look to Link, “Are you done eating?”

“Yes.” Link said, but he was far from it, but that was not his main concern.

“Then, please, would you follow me?” Hilda requested, motioning to him with her hand to follow her.

Link did so obediently, and off they when to...well...wherever Princess Hilda was leading him to. As they walked, Link soaked in the structure of the castle. They went through halls he didn't even knew existed. In these halls were rows of portraits of the Royal Family of Lorule. Further into the long hallway were rows of doorways. To Link, it felt as if the hall would never end. But soon, Hilda's shoes stopped their thumps on the carpeted marble and she stood at a door which was opened ajar. Hilda shuddered. Link reached out to comfort her, but pulled his hand back before he touched her.

“This...is what I wanted to show you.” Hilda said, pushing open the door to show the innards of the room.

And at first glance, Link gasped sharply. It was...Yuga...

Link took small steps into the room, his curiosity getting the better of him. Yuga was not awake. Link wasn't even sure if Yuga was alive; Yuga looked sickly. His skin was pale and dotted with sweat, his frame was without muscle, and his cheeks were hollow. The only way Link would know Yuga was alive was by the ragged breathing, but it was otherwise impossible.

However, Yuga being alive was also difficult to believe, as Link thought Yuga had already perished when he bested the body of Ganon and sealed him away a year ago.

“How is this...possible?” Link mumbled, continuing to near the sleeping body curiously.

Hilda took a deep breath and closed the door behind her.

“It was a year ago when Ravio and I found him. You had just returned to the world of Hyrule and our Triforce had just returned. Prosperity was reigning once more. Everything was as I've always dreamed.” Hilda inhaled again, covering her mouth, “And then, he was laying there. In the center of the throne room, barely even breathing, his body and mind in a sorry state. And as you see, that has not changed.”

Link looked back to Hilda, “And what does this have to do with me? Did you ask me to come back so I could...how do I put this...'finish the job?'”

Hilda's eyes flew open and she grasped Link tightly by the arm, “Goodness, no! I summoned you because I sensed an evil presence, and I can't help but think...Yuga...” Hilda looked to him quickly, then reverted her attention to Link, “I fear he is in danger.”

“But...why would you want to save him if he tried to destroy you and your kingdom?” Link asked with a shake of his head.

Hilda let go of Link's arm, and sighed, “ _He_ did not want that for Lorule. He was under the possession of Ganon the whole time, from the minute he allowed his body to merge with that malicious spirit. The betrayal, the thirst for power. All that was Ganon.”

“ Uh-huh. So, now you want me to...wake him up somehow?”

Hilda shook her head, “No. After being under the stress of possessing not one, but two pieces of the Triforce, I doubt he will wake, even  if you try .  The power...i t was too much for him to handle. Hence why he hasn't woken since.” Hilda said, looking to Yuga, “However, I would like for you to keep a watchful eye on him.  In case my feeling s are true.”

“I see...and that's all I have to do?”

“Yes. I will provide you with a room beside his until I am sure everything is back in order.” Hilda said, “Everything is already arranged. I'm sure you are tired. Would you like to rest?”

Link nodded, looking to Yuga, “ Yeah. That's a good idea.”

Hilda walked to the door and opened it, “Follow me,  again, please.”

Link didn't need to be asked twice and he quickly went to Hilda's side. Hilda closed the door softly behind her.  She took several step forward and stopped at the door directly next door, and opened that door. Inside was a normal, vacant room, just as Link had expected.  Link walked inside.

“If you need anything, I will be in my study- but, oh, the castle is much different than what you remember.” Hilda said, “Let's see...”

“ Actually, I think I will be okay.” Link said.

“I see.” Hilda nodded, “Well, now. Tomorrow morning, one of the castle servants will come fetch you for breakfast. Then, I will show you around the castle.”

“ Okay. Thank you, Princess Hilda.” Link said.

“Goodnight, Link.” Hilda said, retreating back into the hallway and closing the door.

Link stood there for a second, then he looked around the room in interest. It was quite a big room, maybe the same size as his small house. It had a large bed pressed up against the wall with elegant side tables on either side of the bed. There were candles on these side tables,  a nd a fireplace on the opposite wall  from  the  bed. And there was a desk in one of the corners of room while, in another corner was a door which Link assumed led to the bathroom. Finally, on the furthest wall from the door, there was a large glass door which led to an outdoor balcony.

Link walked over to the desk and placed the Book of Mudora and the Master Sword on it, then he went to open the doors to access the balcony.

The night was setting in with the moon barely peeking out from behind snowy Death Mountain.  It was beautiful to see, but not unlike what Link gazed upon back in Hyrule. What captured Link's interest more than the view,  however,  were the new paths connecting each of the different terrains of Lorule, for once.  Link thought it was weird to see Lorule in one piece—he was so used to miles of crevices separating the land throughout his adventure, he had not considered how different and how beautiful it would look in one piece. Like a portrait. Link took in a breath of the night's air and reentered the room.

“ I should go to sleep.” Link thought to himself out loud, “It's pretty late.”

Not that Link felt exhausted, but he was never the one to pass up on sleep. So he trudged to the bed and plopped his body into the comforters which felt like clouds. Though he did not sleep right away, it was hard to resist the temptation anyway.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Link did not sleep well. In fact, he barely begun to dream before he was awoken in the dead of the night in a cold sweat. But that was the only unusual thing at first. Until Link noticed a glow illuminating the room. This golden glow he so vividly remembered to be the glow of the Triforce. Link immediately picked up his left hand and stared at it, and sure enough, the Triforce was shining brightly on the back of his hand. More prominently so, the corner containing the Triforce of Courage shone, blinding Link's tired eyes.

But what caught him the most off-guard, besides the horrible feeling taking over his innards, was a distant cry echoing in his mind. A cry for help from a voice which was feeble and begging. Link got up to his feet in an instant with the adrenaline coursing through his veins and ran to grab his Master Sword from the desk. As soon as he touched the hilt, the voice drifted into nothingness and the castle became eerily quiet. Something about the air left an unsettling feeling in the depths of Link's mind.

Yet, something was luring Link out of his room. Link held the Master Sword tightly in his hand, and he neared the door. The voice started to echo back into Link's mind. The Triforce on his hand glowed brighter with every step he took.

Link opened the door with a yelp, expecting a body behind the door, but the hallway, too, was empty. Link took a deep breath. He did not feel afraid as he lowered his guard and but his heart was beating quickly in his chest. Whatever it was Hilda felt, Link agreed with her—something was sinister here.

Link was about to turn around and go back into his room, but then something caught his eye. There was an ominous orange light emerging from the room next to his. Yuga's room. Link subconsciously crouched defensively and neared the room with the door which was ajar. Link pushed open the door to reveal what was inside.

And as soon as he saw, he shouted loudly, “Princess!”

Princess Hilda scrambled to her feet as soon as Link exclaimed, and she stood there frozen in shock with a hand over her clavicle and widened eyes. Link chuckled sheepishly. Hilda  glared to him angrily.

“Link! What are you doing awake?” Hilda asked.

“ I heard someone calling for help and I was looking around. Then, I saw a light coming from this room, and since it's my duty to overlook Yuga, I needed to see what it was.” Link explained calmly.

Hilda sighed, “ You mean my lantern.” Hilda said, motioning to the thing on the nightstand, and  then taking a few steps  back to her spot beside Yuga.  S he sat beside his limp body, taking his hand into hers, “So you heard it, too.  The call for help. And then the silence.”

Link nodded.

Hilda tearfully looked to Yuga's sleeping face, “ This has become a normal occurrence. Some days, it is worse than others.  I can't help but feel that he is losing a battle with something he can't escape.”

Link neared Hilda, keeping an eye on the sleeping Yuga. Yuga did not look at peace as he did the first time Link saw him. Link wondered why. Maybe Hilda was right and he  _was_ fighting a battle he couldn't win. Maybe the events of one year ago took such as toll on Yuga that his life was slowly being sucked away. By this point, Link was doubtful anything he'd do would help Yuga—to him, Yuga seemed to be a lost cause.

Link shook his head out of his thoughts and looked to Hilda. She was staring at him. Link followed her gaze...to his hand holding the Master Sword.

“ Link...your hand. It's...glowing.” Hilda said softly, curiously grabbing Link's hand and brushing her fingers along the back of his hand.

“ Oh. Yeah, it's been doing that the whole night since I woke up.”

Hilda tilted her head, “What could it mean?”

“It usually means bad news.” Link said, but it did not seem like Hilda was paying attention to him, really.

Instead, she brought him closer, or rather, his hand closer, and grabbed Yuga's hand in her other. And then, she placed Link's on top of his. And  exactly at that moment,  Link felt like something shocked him with electricity,  so  he jolted  and pulled back his hand with a hiss,  clutching  the limb  as the pain subdued to slight tingling. But what shocked him even more was the fact that exactly when Hilda put Link's hand on top of Yuga's, Yuga bolted upright with widened eyes and heavy breathing, just as if he had risen from the dead! Link dropped his jaw in awe, and Hilda screamed, running to Link's side while Yuga still struggled to gain his breath.

For a moment, Link and Hilda were stuck where they were with eyes as wide as saucers. The two watched as Yuga began coughing out the stale contents of his lungs and simultaneously weep in the blankets of the bed.

“ Yuga!” Hilda said,  hurrying to rush over to Yuga's side, “Oh, Goddesses, Yuga!”

She put her arms around him and hugged him closely, Yuga turned to her shoulder and resumed his sobbing—though the sobs ha d quickly  died down to shudders.  For a moment, they stayed like that, as if Hilda was comforting Yuga after a bad nightmare, and that  could have been  exactly it, except the nightmare lasted a year.

“Y-Your Grace?” Yuga murmured finally in a voice which sounded like sand, sniffling and wrapping his arms around her, “I-It's been so...” but Yuga did not finish his sentence, and instead gasped out a broken laugh.

“...Long.” Hilda finished, holding him closer. Link could hear her voice strain to keep back tears, “I-I missed you so much. You worried me so much.”

Link was frozen in his own stupefaction.  T he sudden awakening of Yuga was, in itself, unbelievable as he thought it was just a single minute ago.  And  Link didn't actually know how to feel,  especially about Yuga —he should have been angry at Yuga, but  all he felt was pity. Even after all he had done to Hyrule, Link couldn't find it in himself to hold a grudge.

“ I never thought you would have awoken.” Hilda continued to sob, “I should have never put you through that ordeal. The power of the Triforce...it was too much for you to handle.”

Yuga said nothing but stroked her long purple hair with a soft touch. Link observed. The reunion was endearing, Link could admit, but there was something—other than Yuga—that was bothering him. He didn't know whether is was a trick of the eye, or something to do with the lighting, but it seemed as if Yuga's hand was glowing as well. But as soon as Link had seen it, it faded away without a trace. Link looked to his hand. It was still glowing.

“Hm.” Link grunted.

The two Lorulians parted from their embrace and immediately turned to look at Link. Yuga blinked. And furrowed his eyebrows, squinting.

“My, my. It's the hero with the Triforce of Courage.” Yuga said. His tone sounded bitter.

Link pursed his lips and replied, “I only fulfilling my destiny! Besides, you-”

“Yuga, Link! Enough. Now is not the time.” Hilda said sternly, and looked to Yuga softly, “Yuga, Link was the one who saved you.”

Yuga raised his eyebrows in doubt and stared at the Master Sword Link completely forgot he was carrying. Sarcastically, he said, “Saved me?”

Link sheathed the Master Sword and glared. Hilda sighed, “Yuga...”

Yuga bowed his head to her, sincere, “I apologize, Your Grace.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Link muttered.

Hilda cleared her throat and tilted her head in thought. Yuga stared at her as if he was studying her, or maybe it was because he hadn't seen her for so long that he missed seeing her, which was most likely the case.

“Well,” Hilda said after a small pause, “I certainly did not expect this.” Hilda said, looking to Link, “Thank you, Link. Maybe what was needed was your divine blessing.”

“Oh, of course, Princess.” Link said, “Erm...does this mean you won't be needing me anymore?”

Hilda looked to Yuga, who looked back at her curiously. Hilda shook her head.

“I'm afraid not. There is something sinister, still.” Hilda said in a thoughtful tone.

Only then did Link feel the heavy uneasiness in the room.

“Well, then,” Hilda said, “Link, I must request for you to continue to look after Yuga.”

Yuga recoiled shock, speaking in a shrill voice that came out more like a whisper, “Your Grace! I hardly believe this is necessary! It's... unreasonable!”

“It is not and I _do_ think it is necessary.” Hilda said sharply with a small stomp of her foot, “You will be accompanied by Link until this conflict is entirely resolved.”

“I...!...understand, Your Grace.” Yuga said, looking to Link with a trace of bitterness in his eye.

“Yes, good, but first you must rest.” Hilda said.

“No,” Yuga shook his head, “I've slept too much, already.”

“I insist.” Hilda said firmly, “You must get _proper_ rest, or else I must force you to oblige to resting.”

Yuga sighed, “You are very effective with your threats. Very well. I will oblige.”

“Good.” Hilda said, then turn to Link, “And you? Will you be keeping watch over Yuga throughout the night?”

“Yes, that is a good idea.” Link said, despite Yuga's glaring.

“This seems rather extensive.” Yuga muttered, but Hilda ignored him.

Instead, Hilda reached for the door and opened it to leave.

“Good night, then, Yuga, Link. I will be taking to my chambers.” Hilda said, “Sleep well.”

“Yes, sleep well, Your Grace. Goodnight.” Yuga said.

And Hilda closed the door. Yuga huffed and looked to Link. Rose merely stared at him. Yuga shifted in his sheets, breathing softly from the mouth.

“So,” he said, breaking the delicate silence, “tell me, Hero. Has it truly been one year?” Yuga continued, “Has it truly been one year since...that fateful day? For one year, Hilda was without me? Alone. One year, has it truly slipped through my fingers?” Yuga muttered, holding up his hand and staring at it emptily. Yuga furrowed his brows, “Come to think of it, how come Lorule is still...prospering?”

Link looked to Yuga for a second, as if to process his question. However, Link was more focused on the sound of Yuga's voice. Something about it conveyed a sense of defeat and hurt, and Link suddenly felt an odd need to comfort Yuga, despite everything.

But instead, Link took a deep breath and replied calmly, “After you were defeated- well, after Ganon was, anyway—Ravio managed to persuade Hilda to spare Hyrule. Then, Hilda sent us back to Hyrule where Zelda and I wished upon our Triforce for Lorule to have a Triforce of its own.”

“Ah. So, Ravio returned to Lorule, I see.” Yuga said, then, with a genuine grin and tearful eyes, Yuga said, “Lorule has a Triforce.”

Link nodded, “That's right.”

Yuga turned his head to the balcony doors—the room had an identical layout to Link's—and he shifted forward to get a better look through the moonlit panes. Slowly, Yuga sat up, his limbs shaking with effort as he was still very, very weak. Link walked up to Yuga in attempt to help him, but Yuga shook his head and nudged Link away.

Yuga placed his feet on the ground and hoisted himself up, creaking like the old chair Link's father would sit in late at night. Yuga exhaled with effort as he stood up straight for the first time after being so still for a year.

Yuga turned to the balcony entrance, and shuffled forward to the door, his joints popping with every movement he took. Link followed him closely, for fear the stumbling ex-villain would trip over his own steps. But, no, Yuga made it to the door, and opened it, opening his arms to the biting breeze and embracing the cold hug of the moon.

And Yuga laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he soaked up like a sponge the familiarity of Lorule which he loved so dear. He collapsed onto his knees and covered his face as he sob-laughed in joy. His frail body shook with overwhelming emotions. He looked up to Link, who stood still by the door with a look of partial concern.

“Have you seen anything more beautiful?” Yuga asked, nevertheless rhetoric.

Link looked out to the Lorule before him.

“A world plated in silver on a canvas of black.” Yuga murmured.

“Yeah.” Link said, then turned to Yuga, and said slowly, “You shouldn't be out here. You're still weak, and I wouldn't want Princess Hilda to get upset because I let you breathe some fresh Lorulian air. C'mon.”

“Hmph.” Yuga huffed in protest.

As expected, Yuga did not accept Link's hand when Link offered it. Instead, Yuga forced himself up to his feet and stumbled back to his bed.

“At the same time, this feels like a dream and a nightmare.” Yuga mumbled as he pulled the covers back over his body. He looked to Link, “Are you intending on staying?”

Link nodded stoically.

“Very well.” Yuga sighed before closing his eyes with a shaky exhale, “The morrow will be eventful. I would have suggested for you to sleep, but I'm sure you would refuse.”

“You would be right.” Link said as he pulled out the chair from the desk and took a seat.

Yuga 'hmph'ed, then turned his back to Link and presumably fell asleep.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Link woke up to a bitter nor'easter wind billowing into the room. Link peeked his eye open lazily, only to jolt in panic when he realized Yuga was no longer in the bed in front of him. Link lept to his feet and looked around frantically, whipping his body around the room. Until he saw the balcony doors open again. Link sighed, abandoning his tense posture.

Yuga was at the balcony railing with his eyes closed serenely. He looked no different than before—he was still pale and thin—but he was, at least, at ease. Link approached him slowly.

"I bid you a good morning, Hero." Yuga mumbled.

"Erm," Link rubbed the back of his neck, "You can just call me Link."

"But to address you by name is uncomfortably informal." Yuga said, looking over his shoulder to stare at Link.

"But hero is too uncomfortably formal." Link pointed out, "What are you doing out here? It's freezing. That can't be good for you, at least not in this state."

"My garbs are well-suited for this weather. Lorule never was a summertime paradise anyway." Yuga muttered, looking back to the view.

"Yeah, but now it has a Triforce."

Yuga snorted, shaking his head, "Alright. You know more of Lorule, I suppose."

Link frowned, "Whatever. We need to get you something to eat."

"I'd like to prepare myself first, if you wouldn't mind." Yuga said, sharply turned around and walking back into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I wouldn't. I will be waiting outside." Link said.

"Very well."

And Link turned onto his heel and stepped outside of Yuga's room. He leaned on the door frame, beside the closed door, waiting patiently for Yuga to complete his preparations.

\-----

Yuga emerged from the room not long after, with a fresh lavender scent to him that was much more pleasant than the smell of death. Except, he was wearing the exact same outfit of before. _Isn't he tried of that outfit ye_ t, Link thought. Link uncrossed his arms and pushed himself off his lean on the door frame.

"All set?"

"Yes..." Yuga said, taking small steps into the hallway.

From what Link could tell, Yuga was still getting used to his own body, as if he wasn't entirely sure where his own two feet were. And the shoes must have not helped, either, Link observed.

Anyway, they made their way to someplace. From what Link could remember, the path looked similar to the one he took from the dining room to Yuga's room. And sure enough, in a matter of minutes, they were nearing the large dining room. From behind the large doors, even Link could hear chatter, and he could smell the enticing aroma of fresh bread and sugared apples.

Yuga proceeded to open the doors, but it was up to Link to actually get them open because Yuga could not in his weak state. Inside, the sunlight shone on the food down the length of the table; there were assortments of fruit and breads, all which made Link's mouth water. But before either Yuga or Link seated themselves, both spotted Hilda seated at the same place as the night before.

But, there was another figure seated there, too. Ravio. And, of course, Sheerow.

Yuga immediately clenched his fists at the sight of the purple-clad hero. Ravio looked paralyzed. Hilda looked uneasy, and Link could understand why. The sharp change of atmosphere almost made Link feel sick.

"Yuga!" Hilda greeted nervously, trying her best to hide he uncertainty with a sense of fake happiness, but it was easy to see through her guise, "I am pleased you are able to join us for breakfast."

Yuga inhaled, stiffening his posture, "The pleasure is mine."

"He's alive?!" Ravio exclaimed rudely, his eyes wider than saucers. Sheerow was flying around frantically around Ravio's head. Ravio backed into his chair as fear flashed into his eyes, "B-but...you were...!"

"Ravio." Hilda murmured.

"Oh, I apologize for disappointing you, Ravio. Isn't it a shame that I am not _dead_?" Yuga snapped.

To which Hilda replied back by standing up and slamming her palms onto the table, her face full of frustration, "Yuga!"

"My sincerest apologies, Your Grace." Yuga gritted out, "Yet, why do you allow Ravio's presence? He is no less a traitor than I."

Hilda sat back down with pursed lips formed in a downward curve, "Because we need to put this behind us." Hilda looked to the boy beside her, "Ravio, I'm sorry I did not tell you about Yuga. Even yesterday, I should have informed you." Hilda said, "However, your past issues with Yuga must be resolved, especially as we-" Hilda stopped sharply, her eyes going wide.

Ravio shrunk in his seat whilst Sheerow made a fuss over his head. Yuga glared suspiciously, alternating his gaze from Ravio to Hilda.

"'As we' what, Your Grace?" Yuga asked in, oddly, both a hard and soft tone.

Hilda inhaled deeply and said calmly, "As we are to be wed."

" _What_?" Yuga hissed.

Hilda nodded stubbornly, "I had intended to tell you as soon as you woke up. And I had expected you to act in this manner. But all I ask is for you to understand. I love Ravio. Nothing will change that."

"I-I..." Yuga choked on his words for a moment. He looked to Hilda. She looked back at him. He exhaled slowly, "I...understand, Your Grace." Yuga adverted his gaze and took several steps closer to the table, reaching out to the nearest seat, "It just came as a shock, that's all. Ravio...well, through my eyes, I deemed him a traitor. I've always realized you were more lenient on him, but I never imagined...Well, never mind, then," Yuga took a seat, looking back up to Hilda, "I express my deepest apologies."

Hilda shook her head, sinking slowly back into her seat, "Do not fuss. I understand. However, you must make amends with Ravio. Could it simply be agreed that the two of you decided to act against each other, both for the good of Lorule?"

Yuga grimaced and looked to Ravio, who was no longer trying to disappear from where he sat, nevertheless obviously exuding an anxious aura. Yuga huffed from his nose, "Yes, that could be agreed."

"Yes." Ravio said, almost desperately.

"Good." Hilda sighed, then turned to Link and smiled, "Good morning, Link. I trust you are well?"

Link blinked, shaking his head out of it, "Oh, yeah. I was just...bringing Yuga here. I didn't know you were getting married- Ravio, you were getting married? And _I_ , who was alive the whole time, wasn't told?"

Now, all eyes were on Ravio, but all he did was grin wider than a crescent moon. Sheerow beeped happily. Yuga huffed again, but this went unnoticed by everyone save for Link.

"It's good to see you again, Buddy! It's been too long!" Ravio said, then paused, "But then again, why _am_ I seeing you? Why are you here?"

"I'm looking over Yuga." Link said, walking up to Yuga and patting him once on the shoulder.

Yuga jolted away, scoffing. Hilda chortled a little. Ravio's smile grew wider.

"Well, then! That's wonderful! I will look forward to seeing you around more often, Mr. Hero-erm...I mean, Link!" Ravio said cheerily.

"Well, now. I'm sure the two of you are hungry. Don't be shy, please dig in." Hilda insisted.

Link happily took a seat next to Yuga and helped himself to generous portions of toast and fruit. Contrarily, Yuga did not even touch anything which was laid out on the table, but watched the food slowly get eaten away with a look of complete disinterest.

\-----

After breakfast, everything progressed quickly. Ravio and Hilda excused themselves from the table, and as soon as Link did the same, Yuga was nowhere to be found. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air.

"That guy!" Link said under his breath, "Where could he have gone in three seconds?"

Link begrudgingly started looking, partially annoyed at himself for not keeping more of a keen eye on the one he was supposed to keep a keen eye on. The tricky part about finding Yuga was the fact that Link had no idea of the layout of Lorule castle, since it had been renovated or something since his last visit a year ago. And so, Link knew he had no choice but to wander around the palace aimlessly. If even he had a sliver of an idea of the castle, or Yuga's usual haunts, maybe it wouldn't have been so frustrating.

Link made his way down the devoid grand hallway, periodically peering down connecting hallways as he walked, but seeing nothing but dust. _The castle does not have many workers_ , Link thought to himself, especially as he focused on the steady thumps of his own footsteps echoing along the corridor.

And finally, after what seemed like a long time of walking, Link spotted a figure down the carpeted hall. It was a rather tall figure with a rather familiar uneven gait, draped up against the wall for stability. Indeed, it was Yuga, much to Link's relief. Link broke into a light jog to catch up.

"Hey! Where were you?" Link asked as he approached. He not entirely irritated anymore, but his prior frustration was still lingering in his words.

Yuga turned around to look down at the hero and grimaced slightly, "Oh. You." Yuga said, obviously not pleased. Yuga presented the book clutched in his hand, "I was at the library."

"Oh." Link said, "Why? Or, I mean, of course you can go to the library, but why so soon? Without waiting for me, your proper escort?"

"Because you are not quick enough to keep up." Yuga said, motioning to Link, "As evident."

Link huffed stubbornly, "I can keep up."

Yuga sighed, "Very well. Since you're here now, it doesn't matter." and Yuga proceeded walk.

"Wait!" Link said, "Where are you going now?"

"Why don't you 'keep up' and find out?" Yuga shot back without so much of a backwards glance.

And Link did with no questions, or no hesitations. So through the halls they walked in complete silence. In the meanwhile, Link took this time to appreciate the castle's aesthetic. It was much different than Hyrule castle, although not a first glance, and the details were very subtle. On the soft lavender walls, silver in the shape of vines delicately decorated the corners and the perimeter of the wall, but Link noticed it only caught his eye at certain angles. And overhead, it looked as if there was a sky; on the purple-ish ceiling were white wisps which resembled clouds. Link thought it was pretty, and left him to muse momentarily about decorating Hyrule Castle in such manner.

But, returning to the task at hand, Link began to notice where they were headed—down the hall, which had opened up to another foyer of sorts. Along the wall of this particular area was a door, and this door led to the outdoors. From what Link could see, it was serene garden.

Yuga opened the glass door and took a step into the sun-warmed grey stone. And sighed. Link followed him out, squeezing between the door and Yuga in order to get outside. Indeed, the weather was sigh-worthy. It was warmer than Link would have expected, especially with how chilly the wind was that morning. It almost felt like spring- no, it felt exactly like that threshold between spring and winter, just as it was transitioning. And it the smell, it was of honey and all things sweet. Distantly, birds sung their songs and butterflies danced around the flowers merrily. Link soaked in the Lorulian sun. And sighed.

"A beautiful time of day, yes." Yuga murmured, then looked to Link.

"I think it's nice, too." Link said, then something caught his eye, "Oh!"

Link ran up the flowerbed, looking at the flowers which slept in it. Yuga towered over him, curious as to see what the green-clad was curious about.

"I've never seen these flowers before! I mean, of course, not in Hyrule, but not in Lorule, either." Link said excitedly, "They look like they're a kind of rose...and these!" Link pointed to the purple shrubbery, "That's a cool color!"

"Hm." Yuga merely said, leaning back, "All common in Lorule."

Link stood up, looking at Yuga with a somewhat sheepish expression, "Oh. Well, it's just that I-"

"Come from Hyrule. Yes, it is unfortunate that your world possesses no such beauty." Yuga said.

Link rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant."

Yuga grinned, walking away, "I know."

"Are you joking around with me?" Link said, almost in disbelief.

"Maybe." Yuga said, and Link could _hear_ the tease in his words. Yuga lowered himself onto a stone bench, looking to Link, "You know, I find it strange how you're doing a favor for Her Grace, after that fiasco of the Triforce thievery."

"That's what being a hero means." Link pointed out.

"Hm." Yuga had a look of distaste, "That's noble. Likeable, even. If only I didn't feel as if we are still on bad terms."

Link took a step closer, "We don't have to be." Link held out his hand, "If we forgive each other for the things in the past, I'm sure we can, at least, tolerate each other."

Yuga looked at Link's hand, "But I cannot apologize on behalf of Lorule."

Link laughed a little, "No, I meant personally. Like...me trying to kill you. And vice versa."

The corner of Yuga's mouth perked a little, "That's doable." Yuga grabbed Link's hand and shook it, "Very well. A chance to wipe the slate clean."

"Good." Link said, then added in jest, "I'm going to miss all those times you called me 'worm.'"

"Ah, yes. That image will be hard for me to erase, especially concerning your unsightliness."

"Well, excuse me." Link muttered, "But I guess that can't be helped."

"Not really."

Link shot him a glare, to which Yuga replied with by chuckling. Link rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Well, I'm glad that's settled." Link said, putting his hands on his hips, "Now what?"

"Now, you let me read in peace." Yuga said, opening his book on his lap.

"Right..." Link said, then pointed his thumb to the flowerbeds, "I'll be looking at the plants. When you're done, would it kill you to call for me to follow you, at the very least?"

"It might," Yuga muttered, not looking up from the text he was reading, "but alright."

And for what seemed liked the millionth time, Link rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A while after venturing a bit into the garden, Link realized he may have gone a ways away from where he last saw Yuga. He hadn't done it on purpose, but he was too interested in the plethora of flowers—ranging from man-eating ones to not—to notice.

Link, regardless, hurried back to the spot Yuga was before he left, only to find him asleep peacefully in the sun on the stone bench. Link sighed, thankful that he had not just disappeared. Link took a seat onto the ground, keeping an eye on Yuga as he played around with a twig in his hand.

Yuga, basked in the sun, Link thought, looked very different than in the dull atmosphere of Lorule Castle. Almost, actually, pretty. The light made his hair somewhat translucent and yellow-ish, and his skin was like the pale color of grass dew. Link thought he looked much like a Gerudo, which was weird because the thought held no logic. The Gerudo were long gone—save for Twinrova, but even that was a stretch—and Lorule did not host a desert in the first place.

Link leaned back onto his palms, letting the fine gravel dig into his skin. He looked to the sky. The wind blew in his hair and he watched the clouds roll across the sky like snails. Link looked back to Yuga, but this time, curious as to see what exactly he was reading.

Link crawled to the spot where Yuga laid and peered into Yuga's hand. It was a book with a worn leather cover and a frayed spine. The title was unreadable, or at least to Link. Link pulled out from under Yuga's palm and observed the book. Upon further inspection, it was more of a journal than a book and the text inside was just as nonsensical as the title. But the faded drawings on the pages depicted a strange figure with a head of a boar over his chest and a symbol of the Triforce over his left hand. Link was engrossed by that picture in particular, and for no reason, really. _If only I could read the text_ , Link thought.

“If you're wondering what it is, you could ask.”

Link yelped in surprise, dropping the book and meeting with Yuga's curiously unimpressed expression.

“Oh. I'm sorry.” Link said, handing the book back to Yuga's upward palm.

“You've never seen anything like this book before, have you?” Yuga asked, flipping through the pages, “It's an ancient Lorulian prophetic book. All written in ancient Lorulian, of course.”

“You can read it?”

“Indeed.” Yuga said.

“What's interesting about it?” Link asked, pointing to the book.

“The prophecies were written by the advisers before me.” Yuga said, “As you might have guessed, the advisers of the Lorulian Royal family were very skilled in all aspects. The arts, law, medicine. And prophesying.”

“You're an adviser?”

“Of course.” Yuga said, “I've been so ever since, oh, let's say since I was young.”

 _How old is this guy, anyway_? Link asked to himself, but he realized that question fared better in his head than out loud.

“But that's a long story.” Yuga said, “To make it short, I'm learning about prophecies. I managed to translate one just now. It was about- Ah.”

At that moment, Yuga clutched his head and keeled over, gasping in what Link thought was pain. Link scrambled to his feet in panic.

“Yuga!” Link said, grasping Yuga's shoulder.

Immediately, Yuga recoiled with a look of pure hatred on his face.

“You-!” Yuga roared and reached out to grab Link by the shoulders with unbelievable strength.

But as soon as he did, he recoiled again in pain, gripping his hand as the skin of his palm visibly burned before Link's eyes. Yuga writhed there for a while, taking ragged breaths as he stayed tense. And then, just as quickly as it had come, the murderous look which dwelt in his features dissipated. Yuga slumped over into Link's arms in a sudden exhaustion.

“Yuga!” Link exclaimed again.

Yuga shook with strain as he rested in Link's arms, his forehead dotted with perspiration as if he had just recovered from a nightmare.

“I'm not...well.” Yuga groaned.

“Here.” Link said, hurriedly hoisting Yuga's arm over his shoulder, “You need assistance. I need to find you a doctor.”

“No...” Yuga said, “That won't do. I need to rest. Bring me inside. Please.”

“Um.” Link said, “Alright. I don't know how to- okay.”

Link took several tentative steps back inside the castle, unsure on where to go. Even worse, he felt in a rush—understandable, as the situation was dire. Yuga breathing unevenly into his ear was not doing much to ease him.

“There.” Yuga pointed to the doorway of the room just a couple steps away, in attempt to guide Link to the right direction.

Link stumbled towards that room in haste. As soon as he walked in, he dropped Yuga onto his back on the nearest sofa. Yuga sighed in relief, rubbing his temple gingerly. He exhaled throatily when he pulled his hand back sharply from his head and stared at the burned flesh. Sighing and closing his eyes, Yuga dropped his hand.

“What happened?” Link asked softly, covering his mouth in slight shock.

“I...I don't know.” Yuga said, his voice wavering, “O-or rather, I don't remember.”

“Nothing?” Link asked, “Like, at all?”

“All I do remember is being consumed by a sudden feeling of...rage.” Yuga said, his voice growing frustrated, “It was like- it was familiar. Like how it was when I-!” Yuga inhaled sharply through his teeth, bringing his hand back to his temple, “Ah.”

“Yuga.” Link said, his stance tense, “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Yuga groaned, “Merely a headache is all. What was I saying?”

“How it felt like?”

“Ah, yes.” Yuga said, shaking his head as if to get himself out of it, “I don't know how to put it. But I do know that I have experienced it several times before.”

“You mean, like when you were asleep for one year?” Link asked.

“I don't know.” Yuga said, “Whenever I try to recall the dream I had whilst I was asleep, all I feel is impending dread. And something else, like the shadows in a darkened hallway.”

“Do you feel alright?” Link asked, inching closer to get a better look of Yuga, who did not look good by any means. He was still shaking and sweat has accumulated on his forehead, but at least he was conscious.

“Yes, quite. Better, in fact.” Yuga said, attempting to rise from the position on his back, “Perhaps well enough to stand.”

“No, no, let's not push it.” Link said, gently guiding Yuga back down onto the couch.

“I am not pushing it.” Yuga hissed, but complied anyway.

“Do you think that this,” Link motioned to Yuga, “has anything to do with your year-long nap.”

“I do, in fact. In a way. But I don't know how.” Yuga said, sighing in when Link could assume was exhaustion.

“Well, don't stress yourself out.” Link said, “You still need to heal.”

“I've been told.” Yuga retorted sarcastically, closing his eyes.

“In the meanwhile,” Link sat down on the foot of the couch, slumping, “would you like to indulge me in your life story?”

“How come you've become so curious all of the sudden?” Yuga asked, opening one eye to give Link a suspicious glance.

Link shrugged, “I'm not sure. I suppose I'm interested in your career as an adviser to Hilda. How did you become one? When did you become one?”

“Take caution in your questions, Hero, lest you become too nosy.” Yuga said, but Link could tell he was quite clearly teasing, or at least partially. “Very well, I could perhaps humor you, at least a little.” Yuga cleared his throat, eyebrows knitting in thought, “Where to start? Well, I had become an adviser just when I turned twenty or so. The adviser before me—I was his apprentice, you see, and when he perished from old age, it was for me to overlook his previous duties.

“Prior to that, I was doing what any other scholar would. I studied. I studied away the majority of my days ever since I was...it must have been ever since I was a toddler. It was very long ago.” Yuga said, “As for what I was studying...that is another story altogether.”

“Well, what did you study?”

Yuga grinned, almost as if he expected Link to ask, “Well, it ranged from many things. From language studies to medicine to the arts. Oh, the arts. My favorite subject. Liberating and passionate. Some days, I'd spend hours upon hours painting, given I had the time.” Yuga snorted, “But you must already know this. In fact, simply by taking a small look around you, you would have guessed. You have seen the portraits and murals around the castle, yes?”

Link perked up in surprise, “You painted those?”

“Most of them.” Yuga smirked smugly.

“Woah.” Link said, eying the portraits which hung on the walls and wondering, _Did Yuga paint those, too, then_? “And so, how long have you been an adviser for, again?”

“I think you would be too shocked if I told you.” Yuga remarked, “Out of curiosity, Link, how old do you think I am?”

 _Weird question, but alright_. Link thought to himself, before shrugging and replying, “Fifty-five. Maybe a decade older than that, tops.”

“Hm. You're only slightly off,” Yuga said, “by roughly three score.”

“You're over one hundred years old!?” Link burst out suddenly, leaping to his feet, “You're lying!”

Yuga laughed heartily, or rather as he could in his current state, and shook his head, “But it's true. I ought to know my own age.”

“B-but...” Link stuttered, pointing to Yuga in complete disbelief. How could Yuga be so old? There was no logical explanation! “There's no way! Only if you're, _maybe_ , part Zora or Sahasrahla's alter ego or- No, not even. You can't be that old. How!?”

“It could have to do with my possible lineage. Though, true, I do not know my blood parents, I suspect I may be related to the Gerudo in some way.” Yuga explained, “Except, that theory is hardly supportable, as I am definitely from Lorule, which has no history of the Gerudo, let alone a desert, existing. And I am not a woman.”

“Huh. Yeah.” Link grunted, sitting down slowly on a chair opposite of Yuga, “I guess that makes sense. But the Gerudo _are_ fabled to have long lifespans. So maybe, while your age seems old, you might not be, at least not entirely.”

“Possibly.” Yuga said, “But my age aside, to answer your question, I've been an adviser for a little over a century, I believe.”

“Wow.” Link gasped, his mind still having trouble digesting Yuga's age, “That's a long time. Don't you get tired of it?”

“No.” Yuga said, “It is quite a rewarding experience. And an honor, especially to care for the royal family.”

“You don't strike me as the nurturing type. No offense.”

“I don't blame you for thinking so.” Yuga said, “And I would elaborate on that, but I believe I've said enough for now. Why don't you talk about yourself for a change?”

“I mean, fine, but I'm not, well, interesting.” Link said.

“Nonsense. We all have our quirks.” Yuga said.

“ _Well_ , then. For starters, I'm around the age of twenty. No surprise there.” Link said, laughing.

Yuga snorted and rolled his eyes.

And then suddenly, at that very moment, Hilda burst into the room, breathing heavily with a look of worry plastered clearly on her face.

“Yuga!” she shouted, rushing over to him and throwing her around around his body resting on the couch. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing, “Oh, thank the Goddess! You're alright! I was so worried! I was in my study when I felt...I felt as if something terrible had happened to you!”

“Your Grace!” Yuga exclaimed in surprise, stroking her shoulder in attempt to calm her, “No, no, don't you dare fuss. See? I'm well. It was just a small episode, that's all. All is well now, see?”

Hilda lifted her face from his chest, her eyes watery with tears, “I-I know, I know. I'm sorry.” She lifted herself off of him, brushing down her skirt, and sniffled, “Pardon my loss of composure. I was just terrified. I thought I lost you. Are you sure you're alright?”

“Yes, Your Grace. And in any case, I have Link watching over me, don't you recall?”

“I do.” Hilda said.

Yuga reached up and brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb, “There, there. No need to cry.”

Hilda smiled weakly, “Very well. I am...relieved to know that you are alright. More than you know.” Hilda said, tittering, “So...I suppose I will be returning to my study.”

“Ah, then allow me to escort you- oh, but what am I saying?” Yuga shook his head, “I'm afraid I am far to weak to escort you back-”

“Oh, no, no. You must rest.” Hilda insisted, “I will be fine on my own, truly.”

“Then, I trust your word, Your Grace.” Yuga said.

Hilda inhaled, adjusting her posture with a firm nod of her head. She looked to Link, who nodded to her as if to reassure her somehow. Hilda left shortly after.

Yuga sighed, resting his head back onto one of the cushions of the couch. Link looked to him for a while. And then he leaned back into his seat. How ironic.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot THICKENS dundun duuuun


	5. Chapter 5

The evening progressed calmly. Yuga had spent the majority of the day sleeping and Link had spent his thoroughly exploring the room—the room was small and like a living room of sorts, or at least that was what Link guessed it was. Along the back wall were bookshelves full of books, though completely unreadable to Link, as they were all written in Lolian. There was also an unlit, sooty fireplace, which Link lit, as it was beginning to get dark. Not to forget to mention quite cold, too.

It was possibly close to midnight when Yuga finally came to, just as the fire was beginning to die down to nothing but ash. Yuga didn't look any less exhausted than he was before and, if it was possible, he even looked worse. _That small episode must have really taken a toll on him_ , Link thought.

Anyway, even before Yuga could protest, Link quickly took him by the hand to lead him to his room to sleep some more. Yuga would thank him later, even if he didn't want to fall back asleep after just waking up.

But just as Link expected, Yuga fell right back asleep in his bed in no time. And Link found himself alone and bored again in Yuga's room. He glanced to the corner of the room. The chair and desk were exactly as they were the night before, and the Book of Mudora and the Master Sword were still resting atop the desk, untouched.

Link strode over to the desk and stared at the two objects, feeling as if he needed to do something with one at that moment. He picked up the Book of Mudora and inspected it. He opened it to the first page. It was some kind of key for translating old Hylian. Oddly enough, the rest of the book was written in modern-day Hylian. Link flipped through several more pages, as if he was trying to find something, but he only found tales of legends, and of worlds beyond Hyrule—even those that were merely fables. Worlds such as Holodrum, Labrynna, Termina, and Koholint. But it wasn't what he wanted to find. Until, he came across something interesting. About Twinrova.

A goddess of duality. One of beauty and filth, of youth and age, and of fire and ice. She was said to be able to live for over a thousand years, but Link doubted that held any truth. She was apparently worshiped by the Gerudo hundred of years ago, and was the first Gerudo woman to ever bare a son, given she was divine. This son was Ganondorf.

Link shuddered. Something about Twinrova gave him goosebumps, but he didn't even know why. There was something about her that felt...unnerving, almost like the first night Link slept at Lorule Castle.

But then, Link was pulled away from his thoughts when Yuga suddenly jolted up with a sharp inhale, followed by heavy panting as he clutched the covers of the bed in panic. His eyes were wide and scared, and Link could tell, without a doubt, that Yuga had just awoken from a nightmare.

"Yuga. Are you alright?" Link asked softly, setting the book aside and walking over to the panicked adviser.

Yuga swallowed, wiping the dampness from his face and shaking his head.

"There was..." Yuga paused, taking another breath, "I-I can't remember. It was like that...feeling from today- earlier today."

"You mean...in the garden?"

Yuga nodded, shuddering. He closed his eyes, "There was darkness. And...something else."

"Yes, you told me." Link said, "The darkness at the end of a hallway."

"And an altar. And three unlit candles."

Link tilted his head in confusion. _What_?

Yuga shook his head quickly, swallowing again, "Never mind. It was probably a bad dream. A nightmare. Nothing more." Yuga said, excusing Link with a quick flick of his hand, "It's my subconscious trying to cope with the events of today, perhaps. I should go back to sleep to regain my energy."

"Okay." Link said, feeling as if he should say something assuring, but nothing suitable comes to mind, "Good night, then, again."

"Yes, yes...good night." Yuga said, leaning back onto his pillow, "You should get rest, too. Staying awake until the sun rises is not a good habit to make."

"I was going to." Link admitted, yawning as if to prove his point.

"Hm." Yuga hummed, turning over onto his side, back facing Link, "Very well. I will see you in the morning."

"Yeah."

In a couple of minutes, Yuga was dozing off again, so Link slowly lowered himself onto the desk chair once more, crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and hoped he would fall asleep in the uncomfortable position.

\-----

When Link woke up, his neck was aching terribly and he felt uncomfortably cold. Link groaned, part of him wanting to return to sleep on the vacant bed in front of him. But the more conscious Link became, the more things began to bother him. The bed in front of him was vacant. The balcony doors were open. Yuga was no where in sight. Why were the balcony doors were open, and why was the bed in front of him was vacant?

But, putting the pieces together in his tired mind, Link figure it out; Of course, Yuga was out on the balcony again, no doubt reveling in Lorule's chilly glory.

Link got up on his own two feet reluctantly, slouching in exhaustion. The past nights have obviously not been kind to him. Link walked up to door frame of the balcony.

Yuga's face was turned towards the sun with his eyes closed in serenity. The warmth of the light gave his skin and hair a healthy glow, much like how it was yesterday when Yuga was asleep in the garden. Yuga's face was turned towards the breeze, let the biting wind kiss his face, and he did not seem to mind. In fact, he smiled a little.

"Good morning, Yuga." Link spoke first, though he was quite certain that Yuga was already aware of his presence.

Yuga inhaled, stretching his arms out with his palms face up, before turning to Link and greeting him back, "Good morning, Link. I trust you slept enough?"

"Maybe, but I didn't sleep _well_." Link muttered, rubbing at where it was sore on his neck, "But, anyway, how about you? Any more weird dreams of altars and unlit candles?"

"Well." Yuga scoff-laugh sarcastically, but added nothing else.

"Hm." Link grunted, "Alright, then." Link clapped his hands together, "Are you hungry?"

"Not at the moment." Yuga replied, and glanced back behind him to observe the view of Lorule of a moment, "I actually had something else in mind for today."

"Oh, you did?" Link cocked his head to the side, "What is it?"

"Hm." Yuga hummed thoughtfully, "Well, it's been quite a long time since I've last seen Lorule in its proper grandeur. Too long, I'm afraid. How I wish to gaze upon it once again."

"Ha." Link snorted. Yuga snapped quickly to look at Link, glaring at him with intent to kill. Link tittered nervously, raising his arms, "Wait, I didn't mean to laugh at you—I was just noticing how poetic you got just now. Because you were talking about something you're passionate about." Link shook his head, "Never mind. You were saying? About Lorule?"

Yuga dropped the partially confused, partially murderous look from his face and again turned back to the view behind him, "Well, it's just that I..." Yuga paused, "It's been so long, and I would like to see it again. All of it."

"Today?"

Yuga smirked a little, "If not, when?"

"Fair point. But first!" Link said, pointing a finger to Yuga, "You have to eat. It's not good to try to regain your strength without the proper nutrients."

Yuga rolled his eyes, but a smile did make itself known on his face, "Very well. I will join you for breakfast before the day's activities."

Link grinned triumphantly, "Good."

\-----

Breakfast was a simple event. Neither Hilda nor Ravio were in the room, but two plates of toast and fruit remained on the table, which Link assumed was for Yuga and him. The two sat down and Link dug into the food gratefully, but Yuga barely touched his, as if it was poison.

Afterward, Link found himself following Yuga outside. The rush of the upcoming adventure was beginning to bubble in his chest, and Link was beginning to feel more energetic than usual. And that very feeling somewhat reminded him of when he first explored Lorule. Link regaled himself, briefly, about the surge of excitement he felt during his perilous journey.

The weather outside was pleasant. It wasn't as chilly as Link assumed it would be, but it was cooler than a typical spring day in Hyrule. Yuga, however, soaked in the outdoors like he was shut in an attic for a year. Which...was quite literally what had happened.

"Ah, what wonderful weather we're having these passed days." Yuga said with a wide smile. He opened his arms, palms upturned, and faced the sun, "I missed doing just this—enjoying the rare days of sun while they lasted."

"How come?" Link asked, approaching Yuga slowly.

"Ah, that's because days in Lorule are typically rainy or cloudy. Have you not noticed?" Yuga asked, looking over his shoulder to look to Link.

Link, in fact, had noticed, but not consciously. Link thought back on it, and realized rather quickly that what Yuga said was true—the days he spent exploring Lorule were never sunny.

"Oh." Link said in epiphany.

"But that's not to say that the rainy days don't hold their beauty. The rain is like a symphony, nurturing the earth with a lullaby. The rain, delicate like the strings of a harp. Or intense as the pounding of a drum. Ah," Yuga sighed, shaking his head, "but look at me. Now, I'm getting too passionate about the weather."

"It's actually interesting to hear your thoughts when you talk like that." Link said, "And I don't mind, really."

Yuga looked at him, "Hm. So, then, shall we get going?" Yuga asked, "We only have so much time..."

"Right, right." Link agreed, "But, wait. Are you going to be okay walking for such a long time? You still haven't regained all of your energy."

"I will be fine." Yuga insisted stubbornly, walking away from the castle across the great stone bridge.

"Okay." Link shrugged, jogging up to Yuga's side, "And, so, where exactly are we heading?"

"Perhaps it would be wisest to visit the Skull Woods first. And after that, the Thieves' Village," Yuga said, "and then, we make our way east from there to Turtle Rock, then south to the swamplands and mire. And then further east to the Dark Palace. We may have to skip the trek to the mountains, depending on how late it becomes."

"Okay, as long as you have the energy." Link said, earning a look from Yuga, "Hey, do you mind if I ask something?"

"Go on."

"Do you remember the time before Lorule's crumble?"

Yuga halted his steps for a moment to think upon the question. Link waited beside him.

"I do, in fact." Yuga said, "But I was very young."

"What do you remember of it?"

Yuga took small strides, his eyes unfocused in thought. Link followed Yuga's pace.

"The war began years before I was born. The Sacred Realm had been found, and along with it, the Triforce." Yuga said after a moment, "People wanted to steal the Triforce from its place in the Sacred Realm, as it was said to grant any wish of any desire. But only the most trusted of the Royal Family knew where it was hidden away—deep in the depths of the castle and only those as sacred could open a portal to the Sacred Realm. Only the Seven Sages, and the direct descendant of the goddess were known to have the power to open the portal."

"The...direct descendant of the goddess?"

"Queen Hilda. She was the remaining monarch of Lorule, save for her daughter. She was the descendant of the Goddesses Lolia. Similarly to your Hylia and Princess Zelda, I assume." Yuga said.

"I see...so then, what happened? If it was safely kept away, why did the Royal Family destroy it?"

"Lorule fell to shambles. Slowly. All due to the war. Destroying the Triforce merely sped up the process. The economy was already feeble, half of the population was dead, and the remainder of the people were corrupt. Coveting the Triforce was a disease that woke the greed in the hearts of the people." Yuga said, shaking his head, "It was horrific. A once noble kingdom, fallen from grace. The only thing left was for the Seven Sages to sacrifice themselves to destroy it in hopes that this would end the misery and chaos. Lorule never recovered, but the war—rightfully named The Lasting War of Avarice—had ended." Yuga motioned to the sight in front of him, "And so here we are."

"Oh." Link blinked, looking at the stone path in front of him. He thought for a moment for a reply to what Yuga had said, but his mind was only drawing blanks.

The conversation had officially died down when the two arrived at the Skull Woods—though Link didn't have much left to say. Yuga, too, was awfully quiet. It must have been because he was admiring the way the sun peeked through the trees, or that he got lost in the tranquility of the echoing woodnotes.

The smell of petrichor and morning dew hung heavy in the misty atmosphere of the woods. Link walked behind Yuga, letting his hand drift along the branches of willows that kissed the forest floor. There was a peculiar wonder about the trees, though totally mundane. For a moment, Link could draw the parallels between the Skull Woods and the Lost Woods back in Hyrule. Except...

"Hey, Yuga, I'm curious about something."

"Yes?"

"Does Lorule, here in the Skull Woods, have a...um...'Master Sword?'" Link asked, quoting with his fingers.

Yuga looked back to Link with a raised brow, and continued to walk, stating, "There is. Or, at least I think there is. Not that I've seen it- but it has to exist."

"Why?"

"Because it is part of the hero reincarnate's destiny." Yuga, again, looked to Link, making a motion to him with his hand, "And necessary to mirror the Master Sword in your world."

"Oh. So, wait, who's the hero's reincarnation?"

"Who do you think, Link?" Yuga asked dryly.

"Oh, right. Ravio." Link mentally face-palmed himself, "But then, what's the legend?"

"No one knows." Yuga shrugged, "The legends never survived. The only thing that is certain is that there was a goddess and a hero. And the existence of these beings are useless for anything other than balance."

"You mean...like counterparts to Hyrule?"

"Precisely. Now, then." Yuga inhaled, turning to face Link, "I think we've spent a good moment here in the Skull Woods. We should head to Thieves' Village."

"Yeah, sure. Good idea." Link said, though it didn't matter to him, really.

And so, Link proceeded to follow Yuga to the village.


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearing dusk. The sky above them was turning into the orange embers of logs in a fireplace. Link and Yuga had spent a good portion of the day at Thieves' Village, except, it couldn't really be called that anymore; it was a proper town now, like Kakariko back in Hyrule, and everything seemed to be flourishing and thriving like weeds in a garden, except less crude. It was quite the sight to see, even for Yuga—Yuga seemed elated to know how well Lorule was doing after being desolate for so long.

And after that, Link followed Yuga to Turtle Rock, where he learned that Yuga was particularly fond of it. And how Link learned _that_ , well. Simply put, it was a mistake to say out-loud that he wasn't exactly fond of the place. But Link didn't really regret saying it—it was shocking, and a little funny, to see Yuga's eyes suddenly come to life like electricity for a brief moment—piercing and harsh just like the first time Link had met him.

But, they did not stay at Turtle Rock for long. Yuga had successfully led Link to the mire now. Link stood before it, observing the way the sun waved to him from the rippling water. Yuga stood beside him, turned towards the dying light with his arms to his sides and palms facing up, his eyes closed and breath heavy.

And it was silent for a long time. Until the shadows started to creep across the land and the evening chill began to set in. The sun was no longer on the glistening water and Yuga was no longer facing it. Instead, Yuga was leaning on the rock wall, eyes half-lidded in exhaustion.

"It's getting late." Link said, "We should probably go."

Yuga nodded, heaving himself off the wall only to stumble back onto it. Link put his arms out in attempt to keep Yuga from falling, but Yuga just shook his head in frustration and dismissed Link with a wave of his hand.

Standing shakily, Yuga followed the path out of the mire and back to Lorule castle. Link followed him soundlessly. Fireflies illuminated the path back to the castle. The green glow was barely enough to see, but it did something to the ambiance of Lorule's night air. Link felt very at ease, observing the pulsing of the light floating around him. It reminded him of the summertime, when he would run through the fields with Gulley to catch them with his hands. Link smiled, feeling the bliss of childhood wash over him.

And then Yuga suddenly stopped walking.

Link halted just as quickly, tripping over his own feet in surprise of Yuga's sudden stop, and turned around to see why Yuga was just standing there. Link noticed that Yuga was looking out in a distance, and that, oddly, he was quite obviously confused. Yuga raised a hand, pointing to something far beyond, maybe somewhere towards the mountains. Link followed Yuga's finger and stared there for a moment.

And alas, there it was, cast briefly in the moonlight before the clouds seized the light of the moon. It was a castle that, upon seeing it, sent discomforting chills running down Link's back like ice.

"What is that?" Yuga asked, never turning his head to look away from it.

Link shook his head, "I don't know."

"I've..." Yuga squinted, tilting his head, "I've never seen it before. But it feels very familiar to me. As if I have been there before."

Link looked to the castle, then to Yuga, then back at the castle, "How could you not remember it, then?"

"I- ah." Yuga gasped, rushing a hand to his head, "It would seem the headache is coming along again."

"Then, let's go, quickly."

"Yes, I must inform Princess Hilda."

"No, _you_ need to sleep."

"For Goddess sake, Hero- Link," Yuga hissed, "I am not a child."

"You're still weak-"

"Yes, I know. You keep on reminding me-"

"Let's deal with this in the morning." Link said sternly, enough omit any room for question, and enough to make Yuga go quiet.

Link took Yuga's hand in his own and pulled him all the way back to Lorule castle, all the while Yuga was looking up at the sky towards the castle in a distance. And for the first time, Link felt Yuga grow uneasy.

\-----

Then next morning, Link found himself seated in that same old uncomfortable chair with an aching neck. With a groan, Link shifted his stiff limbs, stretching for the ceiling before collapsing his limp bod back into the chair. Still, the soreness of his bad rest lingered. Smacking his lips, Link looked around the room. It was so quiet in the room, so much so that Link could hear his own ears ringing. There wasn't even the sound of ragged breathing, which Link was used to hearing during the middle of the night. In fact, the room was completely empty.

Link groaned again, but this time for a complete different reason, and he dropped his head back in frustration. Why was the room empty!? Where was Yuga _now_?

Link got onto his feet begrudgingly and equipped himself with the Master Sword. The nerve of that guy! Granted, Link knew he had most likely slept through the morning- but still!

Link stormed out of the room, hunting down the halls for a particular red-haired adviser. It wasn't until he hurried passed some kind of room—a living room, no doubt—when he suddenly picked up on Yuga's voice speaking with another voice or two, and he skidded to a stop right outside the door. And he knocked on the wood softly, until a feminine voice behind the door permitted him entry.

Link pushed open the door, and there, surrounding a quaint tea table, were Hilda, Ravio and Yuga.

"Ah, Link, I trust you slept delightfully!" Hilda was the first to greet him, slightly raising her purple teacup in acknowledgment.

"Princess." Link bowed, "Thank you. Yes, I did."

"Hiya, Mister Hero!" Ravio said, and on cue, Sheerow looped around and chirped cheerfully. Ravio sighed, shrugging with a grin, "I mean to say 'Link,' but habit, I guess."

"Good morning, Ravio, Sheerow." Link said, nodding to the little bird. Sheerow beeped excitedly in response. Link looked to Yuga, who was already looking at him silently. "Good morning, Yuga."

"Good morning," Yuga said, "You finally woke from your slumber, I see."

Link grunted, crossing his arms, "You do remember that I'm supposed to be your chaperone, right?"

"Your words will serve you nothing. They are trifle to me." Yuga snapped back, "Though, it was not my intention to break the orders Her Grace assigned."

"However," Hilda cleared her throat loudly, "before you jump to conclusions," Hilda said, cheery eyes cold as a mirror, "it might be good for you know that Yuga requested to speak to me about distressing matters."

Link looked quickly to Yuga, "You mean the castle? The one we saw last night?"

"Yes, yes, that was where I was getting to."

"What castle?" Hilda asked, alert, "Other than this one?"

"Yes. In the mountains. Daunting in its stature and chilling like a mysterious autumn breeze." Yuga said, "I only caught a glimpse of it before the moonlight was shrouded."

"But what was it?" Hilda asked, clutching her teacup tightly, "Was it there before? Do you know of it?"

"I...have not seen it before, I believe." Yuga said, "But I am unsure. I feel as if I have."

Hilda stayed silent for a moment, her knuckles white from gripping the teacup so tightly. She brought the cup to her lips and drunk, before setting it down on a saucer on the table.

"We must understand this abnormality." Hilda said. Her voice was calculating; soft. "However, I forbid you to near this castle. I fear this has something to do with your current state. I need to think for a moment before calling for action."

"If you say so, I will follow your wishes." Yuga said, "In the meantime, I think I will be taking to the garden, again."

"That is fine. You will take Link with you, yes?"

"Without question, Your Grace." Yuga said, and he got up from he seat at the table. He reached to retrieve the golden staff-like paintbrush which Link didn't even notice was against the wall, and he leaned on it slightly, like it was an impromptu cane or something like that. "If you need me, I will be in the garden, as I said."

"Of course." Hilda nodded.

And then Yuga left the room quickly, not even sparing a glance as he billowed passed Link, and all Link could do was turn on his heel and wave Ravio and Hilda a quick goodbye.

\-----

Link walked next to Yuga as the he strolled peacefully along the flowerbeds of the garden. The day was cloudy and grey, and the sky was coated by thick clouds that only let thin rays of sunlight to greet the flowers below. Link took in the sights of the garden—though he had explored it before, there was still much left to be discovered. The fountain, for instance, was something he had missed. It was placed exactly in the middle of the entire arrangement of flowers, and it was a wonder to Link how he missed at first. It was made of some kind of black marble, and towered upwards like a tiered cake. It spouted water that cascaded like waterfalls.

But, anyway, as Link walked, he kept himself interested in the flowers that surrounded him. The arrangement of the beds were immaculate, Link noted. Only an artist would be able to make such a delicate earthwork pleasing to the eye.

Yuga was not paying attention to the flowers. Instead, he was diverged from the stone path, walking closer to the giant willow trees and wisteria which stood on the outskirt of the garden, brushing the floor with their leafy limbs.

"Yuga?" Link asked, wondering as to why Yuga was walking that way, "Where are you going?"

"I can only explain it to you if you see it." Yuga said in an odd riddle-like sentence, which Link ignored and picked up his pace to catch up with him.

Yuga gently moved aside a bundle of swinging branches from the willow tree as if it was a curtain, and disappeared from Link's view as he strode further into what seemed like a forest. Without having much of a choice, Link followed him under the tree, ducking under branches as he tailed the adviser until he came to an opening.

And in this opening was like something out of a fairytale. There was a giant lake, the reflection of the cloudy sky trapped in the water; water glassy and still like a vanity's mirror. Along the edge of the water were colorful arrangements of lilies and marigolds, and trees which glided the tips of their finger atop the stagnant surface.

Yuga was standing close to the lake, attempting the heave a rickety-looking boat presumably into the water. Link jogged up to him, but before he could help, Yuga had already pushed the boat into the lake. Yuga exhaled in heavily, already tired by the trivial task.

"Here." Link said, offering his hand to help Yuga into the boat.

Yuga gave him a skeptical look, but took Link's hand nevertheless, and took careful steps into the wooden vessel. Link followed quickly, not minding the water sloshing on and into his boots. The boat rocked from side to side somewhat harshly, and for a moment, Link was sure he'd tip it over, but instead, it glided along the lake slowly, stilling itself in its journey. Yuga seemed at ease, and he closed his eyes, relaxing his shoulders from his tense posture.

Link sat back comfortably on the side of the boat, letting his arm hang over the side to touch the water. He closed his eyes, too. And he listened to the distant splosh of the rippling water, and the chirping of the birds, and the mysterious noises that magically emitted from the tall grasses surrounding the lake.

Link opened his eyes, surprised to see Yuga's dark, curious eyes staring back at him, a small smile on his lips. Link felt his cheeks grow a little hot, perhaps because of his off-guardedness or maybe the weather. Link wasn't sure.

"Isn't this serenity beautiful?" Yuga said, looking around at the world around them. To Link, at least from his angle, it looked liked Yuga was about to cry. "I haven't been here in...so long."

Link looked at the lake as the sun peered through the clouds, peppering the lake with patchy splotches that shimmered delicately. Link dipped his finger into the water, stirring the reflection of the sun.

" I had nearly forgotten how beautiful it was. I used to come here, you know. Often." Yuga said, "Besides Her Grace, you are the only other who knows of it." Again, a sparkle dazzled in Yuga's eyes, "Ah, yes, Her Grace and I would sit in this very boat for hours, painting our minds with the words from our books, basking in each other's silent company. Even so, I would never bore of our conversations. Even as a toddler, she was such an intellectual thinker. It reminds me of now, partially. Though this is less personal."

"Hilda...she is almost like a daughter to you, isn't she?"

Yuga seemed taken aback by Link's question, as if something had just smacked him across the face, "I...I would never view her in such a manner. I am merely her chancellor, nothing more."

"I see." Link said, but he doubted Yuga very much.

Silence returned between the two very quickly. The sun continued to make the lake shimmer. Link observed Yuga closely, even as Yuga was turned away from him, his gaze distant and unfocused. Link thought about how nicely the color of Yuga's hair complimented the overwhelming greenery around them. And how Yuga stuck out in the sun like some kind of still marble statue haloed by the patchy light around the lake—it was almost surreal.

And again, Link was suddenly struck with the realization that Yuga was actually unusually pretty. _What is it with this guy and me thinking that he's pretty in the garden?_ Link asked himself, and he also wondered briefly why the sentence he had just formed in his head was so specific. _Maybe it's the garden_.

Yuga's eyes were staring at him with a questioning gaze now. Link turned away, again, feeling his cheeks grow hotter. _I really need to stop whatever I'm doing_ , Link thought to himself.

"What's one of your pastimes, Link?" Yuga asked with a tilt of his head.

"Huh? Oh, me?" Link rubbed the back of his neck in thought, then he chuckled sheepishly, "Well, I like to garden, I guess you could say. I've always had a thing for gardening, I just never had the time because of my blacksmithing apprenticeship."

Yuga gave him a curious look.

"What is it?"

"Of all things, I would not have expected...well, now I understand your fondness for flowers." Yuga said, "And blacksmithing? That is interesting."

"I've never been very interested in it." Link admitted, and he had nothing more to add to that.

"But, no doubt, you are very proficient with a sword." Yuga said.

"And you, with a brush." Link said, nodding his head to the metallic paintbrush which laid on the boat floor beside Yuga, "Where did you get that, anyway?"

Yuga looked to it, the corners of his mouth perking, "I crafted it. Forged by the sacred metal of the Ether Medallion." Yuga picked it up, inspecting it carefully, "I was committed to learning the ways of magic, once, long ago. Lorulians are not magical creatures by nature as Hyrulians are, and it became my goal to somehow harness magic. I had spent years studying the magic and the whereabouts of this mostly fabled token, and I sought it, selfishly. As all hard work is rewarded, I found it in one of the cavernous steeps of Death Mountain, strewn in the snow beside a sacred tablet, and I took it. I welded it into a paintbrush that could harness the power of electricity; it was an object of perfection, just like the portraits of your sages."

"...You really are crafty, I'll give you that." Link said, "Your artistic skill has no equal."

Yuga smiled, caressing the knob of the staff softly, "Thank you."

Silence ensued again, briefly. Yuga looked to the sky, which had became dark again with the thick clouds, though this time, the threat of rain was imminent.

"We should start returning to the castle. It looks like the rain will soon dispose of this serenity." Yuga said, reaching for the oars.

But Link grabbed them first, "I'll do it."

Yuga glared at Link, but posed no protest, and nodded in begrudging agreement, "Very well, Hero. Row us back to land at once."

And Link did, effortlessly, with the adviser sitting silently in front of him, still as a statue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait! I have several chapters written out already, but I haven't posted them yet! ^^;


	7. Chapter 7

Link and Yuga took to the glassed terrace as soon as it started to pour. Yuga was slumped on one of the chairs made out of decorative metallic white vines in exhaustion, his face turned to the rain. Link was leaning onto the glass panes of the terrace, watching Yuga as they both listened to the rain showering on the glass exterior of the patio. The room was sparsely decorated with only a small table and two chairs, and various plants sitting atop the sullied black and white tile floor. In the corner, there was a pile of various object, strung with cobwebs and hidden carefully behind the thick leaves of the potted plants. The smell of the room was of condensation and dirt, its ambiance similar to the Swamp Palace. But it felt calm, like a place to keep safe until the storm passed. Link liked these small moments of calm. He rarely had the time to catch his breath ever since the end of his adventure a year ago. Link closed his eyes and listened. The pounding hiss of the rain hit the glass. The distant thunder echoed grumbles and groans. Link inhaled slowly. Another grumble of thunder, louder this time, deafening the harsh sound of the rain. Link felt the tremors attempt to disrupt the peace.

They rested in silence for a while, completely still. Yuga, especially, was good at staying still—in fact, Link had nearly forgotten he was there once or twice, but he was always reminded when Yuga shuffled in his seat every once in a while. Yuga kept his focus to the rain. Not that anything could be seen—the rain was so thick and misty. Yuga, however, seemed to be so fixated on it, maybe drawn to something just beyond the rain that Link couldn't see.

And suddenly, just like a vase shattering on the ground, Yuga said, "Link."

Link jolted slightly in mild surprise, and he looked to Yuga with a questioning stare, "Uh. Yeah?"

"Those things there, bring them to me." Yuga said, pointing to the corner.

Link moved from his lean the wall, and walked over to the things. In this corner was a box of paints, brushes, and empty canvases, and an old easel made of worn wood. Link took the easel and the box from their spots in the corner, and brought it to Yuga. Yuga rubbed his hands eagerly—or impatiently, it was hard for Link to guess. Link set the box by Yuga's feet and set up the easel on its three legs.

Yuga rolled up his sleeves and pulled out one of the blank canvases, and set it on the easel with care. He pulled out various jars of paint, setting them down gingerly on the table beside him, and he reached back into the box and pulled out a handful of paintbrushes caked with dried paint. He picked one, dipping it in paint.

Yuga motioned to the stool directly in front his set-up, "Please, take a seat, Link. I'd like to paint you a proper portrait."

"What?" Link perked, again finding himself mildly surprised, "How come?"

There was a small pause. "No reason in particular," Yuga said softly, "I feel most inspired come the rain." he said, jutting his chin to the stool in silent demand.

Link took a seat on the cold metal of the chair. Yuga glanced up to him quickly, then to the canvas and with a swift movement, Yuga struck the brush onto the canvas. The color splashed off the canvas, speckling the floor with heavy splotches like the rain. After a couple more decisive stroke, Yuga picked another brush and another paint, a sunny yellow, and moved the bristles across the canvas gently, as if the brush was caressing the uneven surface.

Yuga breathed for a moment as he looked at his work in progress, judging it calculatedly. He snapped his fingers and grabbed a smaller brush, dabbing it in bright blue paint, and in his other hand, dabbed a bigger brush into a jar of green the color of moss. After several strokes, he lifted his head again and met with Link's gaze. Yuga froze suddenly, blinking as if he had just forgotten what exactly he was doing, and he just continued to stare for a moment longer, maybe too long, lost somewhere in Link's eyes. Link stared back, suddenly growing very hot under Yuga's gaze in a way that made his palms sweaty. It was only until Yuga returned his focus to his piece that Link exhaled the breath he was holding. As if he was embarrassed or flustered, Yuga quickly touched up the painting with short dashes of his brush and set the tools down hastily, wiping his hands onto his tunic.

"Well, then, "Yuga said briskly, motioning to the portrait, "here it is."

Link blinked for a second.

"Oh, yeah." Link said, standing up from the seat. He walked over to where Yuga was and hovered over Yuga's shoulder to get a better look at the thing. It was, as he expected, a portrait of himself.

The portrait itself was, in a way, flawless. It was nearly like staring at a mirror, but the brushstrokes were obvious—not that it mattered, because that only gave the portrait more charm. The attention to detail was uncanny. The colors were exact. Link could almost not believe his eyes. He knew Yuga was a painter, and a good one, but he never expected something akin to hyper-realism.

"I love it." Link said softly, even much to his own surprise.

"So you do." Yuga said, smiling a little, "It's been so long, I...I almost forgot how it felt like to hold a brush. Never did I have the tendency to doubt my ability, yet, I must admit my inner hesitations."

"Even so, your ability remains unmatched. It's magnificent- the painting, I mean." Link said as he leaned back from over Yuga's shoulder.

"Thank you." Yuga said, and them he hummed in thought, leaning back in his seat, "Although, perhaps it could use some work. Maybe a little more life in the eyes. A rosier glow to the cheeks. The lighting is a little off, isn't it?"

"If you told me, I wouldn't be able to tell." Link said, laughing a little.

Yuga snorted softly, "Fair enough." Yuga clapped his hands together and then stood up quickly, "Well, now. I think it's about time we head back into the castle. The rain has died down a little."

Not really; it was still pouring by Link's definition, but it had died down to a point where he could see. Yuga opened the door, and the smell of moist dirt billowed in with the breeze. Yuga held his hand out, feeling the chilly rain, and then he urged with his head for Link to follow him out. After taking one last look at the painting, Link did just that.

\---

Upon returning to the castle, Hilda and Ravio were waiting for Link and Yuga at a nearby living room. Hilda peeked her head out from the room, turning from side to side before spotting the duo down the hall. She waved excitedly to usher the two closer. However he managed to, Yuga picked up his pace to go to Hilda's side.

"What is it, Your Grace?" he asked.

"Nothing of concern." Hilda said, smiling. She looked to Link, "Your friend is here."

"My...friend?" Link tilted his head. Even before he was a hero, everybody was his friend.

"You know, the best witch of your generation! Irene, I believe it was."

Link's eyes lit up, "Irene's here?"

Hilda nodded and motioned to the door, which Link immediately dashed through excitedly. Inside, Irene was conversing with Ravio, her broom strewn to the side and a teacup in her hand. Irene turned to see who ran in, and instantly, her eyes brightened.

"Greenie!"

"Irene! What are you doing here?"

"It's been a while since I last saw you." Irene said, smiling, "I mean, I'm not sayin' I got worried or anything, but, um, I was." Irene shrugged, "You never know. You didn't ring the bell, so I was concerned. For all I knew, you could have been stranded on a desert island, or something."

"Thank you, Irene." Link chuckled.

Yuga cleared his throat and Irene and Link both turned to look at the door. Irene blinked, doing a double take.

" _What_?!" Irene gasped, "He's _alive_?"

"For Lolia's sake, does _everyone_ think I'm deceased?" Yuga asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Uh..." Irene stuttered for a moment, dumbfounded, "I guess?"

"I wouldn't blame them. I thought so myself." Hilda chirped in, walking to he seat at the tea table in the center of the room.

That statement alone seemed to visibly calm Yuga. Yuga shook his head, "Well, I suppose it's no matter. I suppose I should start by formally apologizing for trapping you in a painting."

"That _was_ kinda rude of you," Irene said, earning a small glare from Yuga, "So was the whole 'summoning Ganon' thing."

Yuga winced, "Ah, yes. That was my mistake."

"But, apology accepted, I guess. If you're on good terms with Link, then you're on good terms with Irene. Let's leave at that." Irene said, winking.

"That is most gracious of you."

"So, what exactly do you plan on doing here, Irene?" Link asked.

"Nothing in particular. The princess said it was alright for me to stick around, though." Irene said, "And, you know what? It just occurred to me that I've never been to Lorule before in person. I always thought it would be crummy, but it's actually prettier in person."

"Thank Lolia for that." Hilda giggled.

"Well, there's a good idea." Ravio finally spoke up, hopping onto his feet, "You can go explore what Lorule has to offer!"

"While that does seem like a good idea, I have to tend to my duty." Link said, and he motioned to Yuga, who stood stiffly by the door.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you're here." Irene said. She paused for a moment, rubbing her chin, "I have questions, but no idea where to start. Why are you helping him after what he did to Hyrule?"

Link chuckled sheepishly, "It's a bit of a long story. Zelda sent me to help Hilda, who wanted me to watch over Yuga, in short."

"I see. Well, I guess you're just doing it in good nature, then." Irene said.

"Precisely." Link said.

Silence settled quickly in the room. The dying patter of the rain tapped against the windows. Yuga shifted from his spot at the doorway, and stood more upright.

"A small trip to Thieves' Town would hardly be an inconvenience." Yuga said suddenly, "I was thinking of heading to the market, anyway. If I am not mistaken, the kitchen it quite devoid of ingredients, yes?"

"Jumping tektites! I forgot about that!" Ravio exclaimed.

"No matter. I will tend to it. Link and Irene might accompany me, should they like."

"Yeah!" Irene shouted.

"But, Yuga," Hilda said, her face full of concern, "Are you not exhausted? I do not want you to exasperate yourself."

"No, Your Grace. I am feeling quite well. And you needn't worry. Link will be with me." Yuga said.

"Very well. If you insist."

"Splendid."

\---

Unlike the other day, Thieves' Town was quite busy. More busy than a typical day in Kakariko Village, Link would say. As Yuga strode through the crowded gravel pathways into the town, Irene and Link followed closely. The market was in the center of the town; a gathering of individual vendors selling foods and other various items. Yuga let Link and Irene gawk at things for a while, useless things like monster parts Irene coveted to experiment with. But, nevertheless, Yuga was still keen on gathering the necessary groceries, so Link and Irene followed him as he went from vendor to vendor. Link insisted on handling the baggage, however, no matter if Yuga protested.

After Yuga had everything he needed, the trio wandered around the town for a little while longer, mostly because Irene was still enjoying the sights. In fact, so was Link. The town had changed so much that, even though he had seen the town a day ago, there was still so much to see. Particularly the addition of a new fountain, and a tranquil park.

And in this park, there was an odd gathering of several masked figures, all standing still and murmuring amongst themselves. The one that stood out to Link in particular was the one wearing the red-colored mask and Link didn't know why, but it stirred something in his gut that made him feel sick.

Link continued to walk briskly, keeping close to Yuga who didn't seem to notice the group until...

"The rule of the King of Darkness draws nigh!" suddenly shouted the red-masked, who was standing on a stump in the center of the grass plain, "You cannot halt what has begun! Lorule will have its long-awaited salvation!"

Link, Yuga, and Irene halted in their tracks and looked to the shouting figure on the stump.

"I warn thee!" he continued, pointing to the trio, "Those who stand in our way will perish! Yes, perish! But, nay, not he who holds the sleeping Power. He will be the path to our salvation! And thus the fires shall be lit; the desolation of a maiden, the melancholy of a coward, the desperation of a hero. Then he shall awaken, and bring forward our salvation!"

Yuga has a stiff frown on his lips. Under his breath, Yuga muttered, "Let's continue. It's no use to waste our time here." Yuga took long strides away from the park.

"What in the worlds..." Irene mumbled to herself, shaking her head.

Link stumbled as he began to follow, listening to the words which echoed behind him:

"Believe in the power of the dual witch! Our salvation is nigh!"

Link shuddered, the words tickling him in the wrong way, and he ran up to Yuga's side.

"Who are they?"

"The Masked. Worshipers of monsters. Don't bother listening to their delusions." Yuga said curtly, not bothering to elaborate any further.

But something about the words bothered Link like a thunderstorm on the horizon; he couldn't ignore it. Link looked back to the park, sparing one last look to the mask-people as their eerie, hollow gaze stared back at him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Y'know, I was thinking just now." Irene said suddenly as the three walked the dirt path to Lorule Castle, "About what the masked man at the park was talking about."

Link picked up a stone from the ground and tossed it into the air, before catching it and skipping it into a nearby river, "What about it?" he reached down to pick up another stone.

"Actually, it's more about my Gram. Her experiences as a young witch and such." Irene said, throwing her hands behind her head and looking up to the sky, "She had her share of adventure when she was younger, y'know? Going to far away places. Meeting heroes. Learning the tales of far away lands." Irene said, "But the point is, she was alive when Ganon tried to overtake Hyrule."

Link dropped the stone from his hand and looked to Irene with widened eyes, "She was?"

"Yeah." Irene said, looking to Link, "She was there when the world was saved by your previous incarnation, too. Twice." Irene said, laughing a little, "Isn't that weird? It's like a tradition, witches looking after the green-clad hero."

"Twice?"

"Well, the first time, she was still a fledgling witch. The only thing she has as a memento of that time is her mother's journal. The second time, she was about my age and exploring the kingdoms just off of Hyrule's coast- y'know, Holodrum and Labrynna." Irene said, chortling, "She'd say she wasn't on the best terms with the hero."

Link snorted. Irene went quiet for a moment.

"She also remembers something very particular. Someone named Twinrova."

The three stopped in their tracks.

"What about Twinrova?" Yuga asked in an oddly soft manner.

Irene paused, looking to Yuga before speaking slowly, "Well. Twinrova had something to do with reviving Ganon in Holodrum and Labrynna, y'know. They created these evil monster to take away guardians of those realms to create disorder. To awaken Ganon. Come to think of it, I'm not so sure how it worked. I think it had something to do with a sacred ritual, or something." Irene said, and continued, "It is said that, in this ritual, Twinrova sacrificed themselves in order to revive Ganon, and because of their divine blood, was able to awaken a mindless Ganon. It was thought Twinrova perished during the sacrifice, but my Gram claims that isn't what happened. Because, as you know, they are of goddess blood, and therefore immortal. Stoppable, but immortal."

"What are you trying to say?" Link asked, cautious with his words.

"What I'm trying to say is that...they were banished. They were banished and sealed somewhere nobody knows for the next who knows how many years. So it makes me think. What if that masked man in the park was trying to say something? That...that Twinrova is still alive, here, trying to awaken Ganon?"

"But that's- What are you trying to say?" Yuga said sharply, glaring to Irene in warning, "Surely, she was sealed away in the Dark World along with Ganon."

Irene frowned, stopping to look at the ground in thought, "But it's not certain that they were banished specifically to the Dark World. But...I don't know what I'm trying to say. I need a moment to connect my thoughts."

"Hm." Yuga grunted, turning on his heel to continue down the path, "It's getting dark. Let's make do and return to the castle with haste."

"C'mon, Irene." Link said, nudging her sleeve to get her to follow him.

"Yeah, yeah." Irene said, mostly to herself, jogging to catch up with the two ahead of her.

\---

That night, after a quiet dinner, the inhabitants of the castle exchanged their goodnights and made their ways to their assigned bedrooms. Of course, Link followed Yuga as they walked back to their rooms, down the deserted hallways of the castle. Yuga didn't speak as they walked—it looked like he had a lot on his mind, especially about what happened at Thieves' Town, no doubt. Link himself spent some time thinking about it. Hopefully, Link thought, Irene would have an interesting theory to pose, being the clever-minded girl she was. And maybe, Link thought, there was a way to connect all the strange events together. Yuga's dreams, the castle in the mountains, the masked man...

Frankly, it was a lot to think about, and Link had more present matters to focus on. They eventually reached their sleeping quarters, and Link only knew because Yuga's footsteps had stopped echoing down the hallway. Yuga opened the door of the room gingerly, and took several steps inside before shuffling towards the bed and collapsing on it, exhausted. Link followed him in, and closed the door behind him.

Link stood there for a moment, not tired enough to fall asleep on the uncomfortable chair, but too tired to really do anything. Nevertheless, Link walked over to the chair and sat down with a heavy 'thump,' and rested his head on the nearby desk. Yuga was looking to him for a moment in the quiet of the room, his breathing steady with a gaze softer than usual. Something about Yuga's stare brewed a sudden warm feeling in Link's chest and made him feel hot.

And it was an odd feeling, considering the room was quite cold.

Weirder yet, Link could hear his heart thumping softly in his chest, and he felt a little lightheaded. _It must be because I'm tired_. Link thought as he closed his eyes, listening to Yuga's steady breath to reorient himself.

While Link rested on the desk, close to succumbing to sleep, he listened to the silent room around him. It was quiet for a long time until Link heard the soft sound of rustling fabric. And gently, he felt a blanket wrap itself around his limp shoulders, caressing his body in a soft hug. Link let out a subconscious sigh. Soon enough, Link couldn't keep the spell of sleep at bay any longer.

\---

In the morning, Link was greeted by the rays of sunlight cascading into the room like a waterfall, and the delicious smell of a fresh breakfast. Distantly, the sound of the wind blowing into the room sung. Link lifted his head from the desk, smacking his lips from the drool that crusted the corners of his lips and rubbed his eyes awake. In front of him was an aesthetic assortment of foods on a silver tray: two slices of toast with butter and jam, an egg, a handful of berries, and a small teacup filled to the brim with piping hot tea. Link stared at it, dumbfounded—either that, or in awe—before twisting around to see Yuga on the balcony as per usual. Link stood up, walking up to the doorway of the balcony.

"Good morning, Yuga."

Yuga turned around, a little surprised as if he hadn't heard Link by the door, but then he smiled a little, "Good morning, Link. Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough." Link tittered.

Yuga nodded with a somewhat triumphant expression and turned back to look at the view beyond the balcony. Link glanced there, too, taking in the sight of the grey-green grass rolling with the breeze, shimmering in the sunlight with the early morning dew. For a moment, Link felt a pang of homesickness, a brief longing to return to Hyrule to bask under its warming sun. Link turned his face to the breeze and let the wind toss his hair. For once, Link noticed, it felt like Spring. Link looked to Yuga, whose eyes were closed serenely, calm as if he had fallen asleep. Link couldn't stop looking—something about the scene captivated him, but he didn't know why. And not knowing why, it bothered him greatly, because it felt important to Link to know.

Link turned away—not that he wanted to—and he lightly walked back into the room. His attention wandered to the tray on the desk.

"Hey, Yuga, why is there a tray on the desk?"

Yuga let out an inquisitive sound, and walked into the room, closing the door behind him, "Tray? Ah, you mean your breakfast."

" _My_ breakfast?" Link gawked, "Wha- What about you?"

"Yes, well, I'm sure you've noticed, but eating isn't a passion of mine." Yuga stated a little dryly, then he smiled, and motioned to the tray, "But, by all means, help yourself. After all, we have a day ahead of us. Irene wants to talk with us in the library. And Princess Hilda and Ravio requested our presence as well. And I-"

"Thank you." Link said softly.

There was a moment of sudden silence.

Yuga looked to be caught off-guard at Link's comment, and he didn't say anything more, but just stood there in mild surprise. The expression didn't suit him very well, Link thought, because it was so uncharacteristic. A rosy tint grew on Yuga's cheeks, and for some unknown reason, made Link's heart flutter and feel very unusually happy.

But now there was something else on Link's mind. Link shook his head out of it and frowned, looking to Yuga whilst faking a small scowl.

"However." Link said, " _I'm_ supposed to be looking out after _you_. You're still recovering."

Yuga, though, quite obviously ignored Link's unspoken threat. Instead, the corner of Yuga's mouth perked into an inelegant lopsided grin, and he said teasingly, mock-bowing, "You're welcome, oh, legendary hero."

\---

"Well, there you are! Finally!" Irene said as Yuga and Link walked into the library.

It never occurred to Link that it was the first time he saw the library. The library itself was bigger than Link imagined, with a domed ceiling painted a soft turquoise and lit with lanterns that followed the ring of the dome. Along the walls were bookshelves curved in a circular manner, with windows interrupting the bookcases ever so often. There were even ladders to reach the number of floor upwards. In the center of the room was a rather large rectangular table surrounded by chairs. Several sofas were scattered in the room, although most were piled by disarranged books.

Irene was seated at the table, her palms flat on the wood matched by a stoic expression. With a stiff gesture, Irene beckoned the two closer to her set up of laid out books spread on the table.

"What?" Link asked, leaning over her shoulder in curiosity.

"Well, I was studying this stuff all night, that's what." Irene said, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Particularly, these things. I'm not exactly sure how it connect to what I'm thinking, though."

"What things?" Link asked, skimming the material. Nothing to him really stuck out.

"Well, this book is like an encyclopedia of sorts. I needed to cast a spell on it to translated it, because it was writing in Lorulian, I'm assuming." Irene said.

Yuga peered over her other shoulder and grimaced a little, shaking his head, "It is not Lorulian. Although, I _have_ seen it before. Perhaps it's an ancient form of Lorulian symbols..."

"Huh. Okay." Irene blinked, paused, then shrugged, "Anyway, weirdly, this is a book about the neighboring kingdoms of _Hyrule_. Oh, which...I've been meaning to ask...how did you get this?"

"Some of the books in this library has been here for a millennium." Yuga said, rocking back onto his heels and crossing his arms, "Some, even, are the clerical writings of previous Lorulian royal family advisers. Many were trained to be in-tune with the spirits and holy entities. Of course, that practice has been lost over the years, especially during the war.

"But, I digress. Back to the subject at hand, what I intended to say was that the book you have there is a journal. Supposedly, it was written by the first priestess of Lorule."

"What? I didn't know that!" Irene gawked, staring at the book with widened eyes.

"Yes. Apparently, she was considered to have divine powers. I assume that's how she learned about worlds from beyond Lorule. The worlds of Holodrum, Labrynna, and Subrosia. And she recorded her studies in her journal." Yuga said, tapping the pages with the back of his hand.

"Hmm. Intriguing." Irene said, and paused again before speaking thoughtfully, "About the book...something in it caught my attention. Something to do about a specific ritual."

"A specific ritual to...?" Link asked, beginning to feel uneasy.

"To revive Ganon. And here's the more interesting part—it had specific mentions of Twinrova, too."

Yuga tensed at this.

"Go on." Yuga said in a tight voice.

"It's very vague, but it says something about lighting...flames? I don't know if that's a rough translation, or actually what's written." Irene said, "But, anyway, apparently these flames have certain characteristics, but I haven't reached that part yet."

"How come?" Link asked.

"Initiating the spell takes energy." Irene explained with a small, sheepish shrug, "I fell asleep before I could read it."

"And what about Twinrova?"

"Yeah, this is where it gets freaky." Irene said, finally sounding nervous, "It states clearly that Twinrova _wasn't_ sealed away in the Dark World as we once thought. That, after the events in Holodrum and Labrynna, they were banished elsewhere. The journal conveniently doesn't say where they were banished, though. But I do have a theory."

"What is it?" Link asked, looking to Irene with a concerned expression. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Irene was thinking.

"Well...what if they were banished...to-"

"No." Yuga hissed, slamming his palms on the table, "We would have known!"

"We _do_ know." Irene snapped back, "Remember the park yesterday?"

"It was nothing but nonsense from a pitiful, delusional man! Besides, how could it be? There's no proper proof!"

Irene was about to retort, but she stopped, and considered Yuga's words.

"You're right." she said.

Yuga stepped back, surprised.

"This needs more research before I can make any credible theories." Irene said, and she thought for a moment, "I need to read more on this mysterious priestess now that I know of her divine power. Maybe from her writings, I could produce an answer."

Behind him, Link could hear Yuga breathe a sigh of relief.

"Maybe a look into Lorule's history could do the trick..." Irene mumbled to herself, then she looked to Link and Yuga with a grin, "But, if my theory was true, you don't have to worry! You have the greatest witch of the generation on your side!"


	9. Chapter 9

The two made their way to the whereabouts of Hilda and Ravio shortly after. The whole way there, Link could notice an odd expression on Yuga's face, like a mixture of anticipation and thought. Link didn't need to ask; He knew Yuga was thinking about the everything Irene had proposed. Link could even admit it himself—the prospect of Twinrova being sealed away in Lorule was terrifying.

But, once they reached the formal living room where Ravio and Hilda were in, Yuga was back to his composed self, stiff and flat-faced.

"Your Grace? You requested our presences?" Yuga asked.

"Ah, yes!" Hilda exclaimed softly, motioning to the empty chairs in the room, "Please, sit. There is something very important we must discuss with you."

Yuga sat down and so did Link, next to Ravio. Ravio couldn't seem to sit still and was tapping his foot on the floor nervously. Link smiled to him in greeting, and Ravio did the same.

"What seems to be your concern, Your Grace?"

Hilda was silent for a moment, her hands clasped around the teacup in her hand. She looked to Ravio, then to Yuga, and took a deep breath.

"I...I had an odd dream last night." Hilda said, "And Ravio did, too."

Link's heart sank, and his mind began to think the worst. It felt exactly like the feeling he had some nights after waking up from a certain nightmare—the nightmare that predicted Ganon's oncoming.

"A dream? What was it about?" Yuga asked.

Hilda looked to Ravio and she nodded to him in assurance. Ravio inhaled deeply, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I can't remember much of it." Ravio said finally, furrowing his brows thoughtfully, "But I did see...images. Of our Triforce splitting into three. A sword covered by an overgrown thicket. And...a dark room with three unlit candles."

"Th-three unlit candles." Yuga repeated, his eyes wide in shock, "The Triforce splitting." To himself, Yuga muttered, "W...what could it all mean?"

"Yuga." Hilda said, a look of concern on her face, "They're not only his dreams."

Yuga looked up to her, something akin to horror flashing in his eyes. He nodded quickly, asking her silently to provide an explanation. The whole room looked to the silent princess seated on the couch.

Hilda cleared her throat nervously, "I, too, saw the sword, hidden away in the deep thicket of the Skull Woods." Hilda said. Fiddling with her fingers, she nervously added, "Oddly, I had the feeling that it was...calling to me. That it was part of, possibly, my...destiny."

Yuga was silent for a moment, still as he took in the information. Finally, Yuga concluded with a slow, thoughtful tone, "Surely, these are not dreams. These are... _visions_."

"Visions? So, my ever-growing concerns of Lorule's prosperity, they are indeed relevant?" Hilda muttered to herself, worry in her cherry-colored eyes. She looked to Yuga, a quiver in her voice, "Yuga, I'm...I'm afraid. I...I don't know what to do. You are more well-versed in the tales of this land. This correlates with the tales of old, doesn't it?"

"Your Grace, I regret to admit that I am not familiar with the legend of the goddess descent and the chosen hero." Yuga said, "Although, if you request it, I will do everything in my power to learn of these sacred tales."

"Yes." Hilda replied quickly, "Knowledge is the strongest defense against the unknown. Please report to me with your findings."

"Very well. I will be heading to the library promptly." Yuga said, bowing to take his leave.

"We will be waiting with bated breath." Hilda said, "If you need to find us, we will be in my study."

"Of course."

And without another word, Yuga turned on his heel and walked down the path leading back to the library.

\---

Before Link and Yuga reached their destination, Yuga made an unprecedented detour and pulled Link aside by the arm into a room near the library. Link stumbled on his own feet at the change of direction, yelping in surprise.

"I need to speak with you." Yuga said as he led Link into the room.

Link took several clumsy steps in, and quickly recomposed himself and looked to Yuga with a confused expression, "What?"

"I need to speak to you about something that I was reminded of recently." Yuga said, "And I didn't want to worry Her Grace."

"Oh. What is it?" Link asked, tilting his head in concern.

"Her Grace mentioned two things that were familiar to me." Yuga said, holding up two fingers, "Three unlit candles, and the Triforce separating into three."

"Wait, I knew about the candles, but the Triforce? You...never mentioned that before." Link said, knitting his eyebrows together.

"I know. Because I didn't see it in the dream." Yuga said, "I saw it when I was in a coma."

Link stepped back in surprise, "Wait, what?"

"I remember, vaguely, seeing the Triforce in my coma. I reached for it and I laid my hand on its sacred body. And then it split into three pieces, floating away in the infinite abyss." Yuga said, "It's understandable if you doubt me. I do sound as if I've gone mad."

"I do believe you." Link insisted, "And that's makes it all the more concerning. If you touched the Triforce...then you must have a piece of it in your possession now."

"Link, don't jump to preposterous conclusions." Yuga snapped, but Link noted it was mostly out of nervousness, "I, obviously, do not possess a Triforce, let alone a piece of it. And it would certainly be out of my capacity to wield two at one time."

"Huh? Two- two what? What are you talking about?" Link asked, face twisted in confusion.

"Did I say that?" Yuga mirrored Link's expression, and then he sighed, shaking his head, "Nevermind that. I just thought I should mention that- that _vision_ of mine. We best be off to the library."

"Yeah..."

Yuga turned to open the door, but suddenly gasped sharply and brought a hand to his temples, keeling against the door with a pained expression.

"Yuga!" Link exclaimed, running over to Yuga and trying to figure out what to do.

"I-I..." Yuga stammered through his teeth, wincing, "I'm fine."

Yuga put effort in standing up straight, his forehead damp with sweat, and he opened the door with a shaky hand. Though the rest of the trip to the library was very silent, Link had something on his mind that he just couldn't shake.

\---

Upon entering the library, the two were greeted again by a tired Irene sitting in the same spot they left her in. Link followed Yuga as he climbed the staircase up to the second floor, and continued to follow him as he browsed the collection of books stuffed in the bookcases. As they passed the books, Link touched the spines of the books with wonder, tracing the relief of the foreign letters with the flats of his fingers. Link, for a moment, wished he could read the books.

Yuga had pulled a book from the top of the shelf and was quite occupied with reading it. Link walked over to Yuga, peering over the edge of the book to see if it was readable. It wasn't, of course.

"What is this one about?"

"Lorulian Legends." Yuga mumbled, then he looked to Link and pointed to a book nearby, "Grab that one and bring it to me on the sofa."

Link did as he was told and followed Yuga to the sofa with the black-covered book in hand. Link inspected the cover closely, noticing the insignia of the Lorulian Royal Family stamped onto it.

"I thought you said Lorule had no records of the legend of the goddess descent and the chosen hero." Link said.

"What I said was true." Yuga said, "Although, I _did_ say there were no _known_ records of the legend, did I not?"

Link thought back on it, and then realized that what Yuga said was true. And then something clicked in his head, like a sudden epiphany.

"You're trying to fine the unknown records of the legend." Link said.

Yuga looked up to him and grinned as he nodded, "Precisely."

"Do you think you will find anything?" Link asked.

Yuga frowned, "I don't know."

Link leaned back on the sofa, looking at the ceiling as the silence set in. Bored, he tapped his fingers on the hard cover of the book on his lap.

Everything in the passed couple of days had been a lot to take in, between the prophecies, and the vision, and Yuga, especially. Yuga was something else. Link couldn't help but think that Yuga was somehow an important factor in some kind of grand scheme, some kind of grand scheme that was connected to the visions and prophecies. But the question was why and how. Link looked over to Yuga. Yuga was whispering the words of the text out loud to himself, maybe not consciously realizing he was doing so. Link found that oddly endearing.

A couple hours of silent reading passed by without even a word shared between Yuga nor Link. Link was beginning to fall asleep, but Yuga hadn't stopped reading, not even once. So it was a surprise to Link's tired mind when Yuga suddenly loudly slammed the book shut, looking up as if he just had an epiphany of his own.

"The virtues are the same: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Now, it can't be certain because this book was written by more of a scholar than one devoted to sacred duty, but, nevertheless, it's credible." Yuga suddenly babbled, his eyes wide as if he had just seen something horrific, "It's not the goddess descent that has- no, wait, let me start over. The goddess descent is _not_ the queen."

"I'm sorry, what?" Link blinked tiredly, "What did you say? Did I hear you right- I thought you said Hilda was Zelda's opposite."

"No, no. I said I assumed she might be." Yuga said, then sighed, "Give me a moment to properly explain. This is a book written by the hand of a scholastic sage of old. What this particular sage claimed is that the goddess descent _is_ the barer of the Triforce of Wisdom. But what is unprecedented is the fact that the goddess descent is _not_ Lorule's reigning monarch, as I had previously assumed."

"Wait, what? What does that mean?" Link asked, "Does that mean that Hilda isn't...part of the goddess's bloodline?"

"I believe that's what is being implied." Yuga said, "What's more is that the sage claimed the _monarch_ was the Chosen Hero wielding the sacred blade and the Triforce of Courage."

"What? But that doesn't- but...that would make... _Ravio_...the descendant of the Goddess Lolia, and _Hilda_ the Chosen Hero." Link realized, eyes growing wider than saucers.

"It...it would." Yuga stammered, and he slumped into the sofa, one hand on his temples, "Oh, good goddesses." There was a moment of silence. "I _cannot_ accept that Ravio a divine being with powers beyond comprehension. Though, in hindsight, the Triforce of Wisdom suits him more than the Triforce of Courage."

Link laughed more than he should have at that. Link quickly got to his feet.

"If Ravio and Hilda have the pieces of the Triforce, then I think that explains the visions. The Triforce must be trying to tell them something—something about their destinies! We need to tell them as soon as possible!"

\---

Link and Yuga didn't waste time to head to Hilda's study, which was inconveniently after a long flight of stairs and down several hallways. Without Yuga's guidance, Link was sure he would get lost, which then made him wonder why he never invested in a map of Lorule Castle. The good part was, if he did get lost, he'd have plenty of time to appreciate the décor of the place.

Though it would be a while before they actually arrived at the study, they were quite close to arriving at the study. Until Yuga just stopped dead in his tracks. Link stopped too, a feeling of nervousness he knew too well growing in his chest. And, just as Link expected, Yuga collapsed to the ground without a warning, his hands clutching his head as he writhed. Yuga let out a weird sound that Link could only describe as a weak scream of pain together with a menacing growl. Panicked, his heart beating in his ears, Link ran over to Yuga's side.

"Yuga!" he cried, even though he knew, in the back of his mind, that anything he did would likely be fruitless.

And, same as before, just as Link grabbed onto Yuga to help him, or do _something_ , Yuga recoiled sharply with an animal-like hiss, the skin appearing to burn where Link touched him. Link quickly drew his hands back, not knowing what else to do because, unlike the time before, Yuga did not snap out of his spell.

Yuga rose to his feet, twitching eldritchly—almost in a way that didn't seem possible. His eyes were glowing and completely white, and black liquid was dripping down his chin. Most importantly, his hand was shining brightly—and Link was sure it was not a trick of his eye—with the symbol of a triangle.

With a throaty roar, filled with anger and malice like Link has never heard before, Yuga lunged at Link. Link dodged in the nick of time, missing the devastating swipe by only a hair.

"Yuga! Stop!" Link shouted with the hope of calling Yuga out of his demonic trance.

Yuga lunged for him again, teeth bared and expression murderous and blood-thirsty. Link dodged again and did not retaliate; The last thing Link wanted was to hurt Yuga more than he was already.

"Perish." growled Yuga in a voice too low to be his own, and then he snarled, roaring, "Perish, Hero Reincarnate!"

Link, stricken by the horrible feeling of fear, stayed frozen where he stood, even as Yuga shuffled towards him, teeth bared menacingly. It was odd for Link to feel so trapped and hopeless; Link didn't know what options he had left.

But then, as if the Golden Goddesses had heard his unspoken prayers, Yuga suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. And he closed his eyes, bringing his hands to his head before collapsing again with a pained scream. A scream that sounded so distressed and _real_.

Link ran over to Yuga's side without a sliver of hesitance, wrapping his arms around Yuga in an attempt to comfort him, somehow.

Yuga was shaking and his breathing was uneven with a breathless whine, and Link noticed, there were tears in his eyes. For a long time, Yuga and Link didn't move from their position. Link didn't want to let go. Link had an odd feeling in his chest, and it was a vivid emotion that told him to protect Yuga. Link had gotten this feeling countless times before, protecting Zelda, Irene, even the whole of Hyrule, but never before did he feel it as strongly as he felt it now.

"What..." Yuga finally spoke, his voice raspy but soft, and oddly composed, "What has come of me?"

Link didn't say anything because he didn't know how to respond. He didn't have much of an idea what what going on. And he didn't know how to respond when Yuga hugged him back, either.


	10. Chapter 10

"What in the worlds is going on?"

The sudden break in silence caught Link off-guard.

Still in a state of alertness, Link snapped his head up with a warning glare, ready to fight anything that came too close, only to stop himself when he saw it was only Hilda and Ravio. No doubt they were coming from the study because they heard the commotion, or so Link guessed.

As Hilda and Ravio approached, Link stood up reluctantly. Yuga attempted to rise to his feet, only to collapse back onto the ground with a frustrated grunt.

Upon nearing, Hilda stumbled to a halt, clasping her hands over her mouth in shock. A look of horror crossed Ravio's features.

"Yuga!" Hilda cried, running over to his side, "What happened? Oh, goddesses, is everything alright?"

"Y-Your Grace, I- I'm fine." Yuga stuttered not-so-convincingly.

"No, you are not!" Hilda insisted, "You've become so weak you can barely stand! And you're shivering so much!" she murmured under the breath, "Ravio was right. Something _is_ wrong with you. And a doctor _won't_ do."

"He needs to rest." Ravio said, suddenly by Hilda's side, "I sense something sinister, but I don't know how or why."

Hilda nodded, then turned to Link, and snapped, more-so out of worry than anger, "Link. You must tell me what happened at once. And help me bring Yuga to my chambers. They are not far from here."

"O-of course!" Link fumbled, stepping closer to help Hilda carry Yuga to his feet.

"This is...not necessary." Yuga tried to protest.

"I want not another word from you." Hilda retorted.

Yuga grunted in disagreement.

"I must inform you-"

"Inconsequential." Hilda said, "Link will tell me anything I need to know."

And it was only then that Yuga stayed begrudgingly silent, allowing himself to be led to Hilda's room by Link and Hilda as Ravio trailed behind them nervously.

\---

Sleeping, Yuga was in a state calmer than Link had ever seen him. It relieved him a lot, like the dark cloud the hung over his head after that incident was finally beginning to the thin. Still, Link found himself oddly reluctant to leave Yuga's side. After what had happened, Link didn't know if he could afford to.

Link sat on a stool beside the bed Yuga laid on. The room was silent—Ravio and Hilda had gone to fetch some supplies. Link stared at Yuga as he rested on the bed. For the first time since Link's arrival, Yuga's hair was undone and splayed on the contrasting purple silk bedding like waves.

Slowly, Link reached to hold Yuga's twitching hand. Though doing so felt strange, it felt right. Under the pad of his thumb, Yuga's skin was soft and without the mark of a Triforce. Link sighed.

When Ravio and Hilda came back into the room, Link jolted his hand away, dropping it back onto his lap as if nothing had happened.

Hilda walked to the bed with several small cups filled with water on a silver tray and place it onto the side table. Ravio followed her in, clutching a small towel and a small bowl of water, and placed it beside the tray. Hilda grabbed the towel, dabbing it gently into the water and then onto Yuga's forehead. Hilda sighed, hanging the towel over the side of the bowl.

"Link, you were there." Hilda said softly, breaking the silence at last, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Link admitted. Even as he replayed the scene in his head, he couldn't explain...anything. "I wish I knew. If I did, I'd tell you."

"I believe you." Hilda said glumly, looking to Yuga, "Ever since he woke up, something has been wrong with him. I sensed it. Ravio senses it more."

"This was different. It was like he was possessed." Link said, "One moment, he was Yuga, and then the next, he...wasn't."

"Possessed?" Ravio squeaked, and Sheerow chirped anxiously.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hilda asked, "I thought he had only fainted!"

Link shook his head, "No. Out of nowhere, he just started to attack me, wishing for my demise."

"The commotion! That's what we heard!" Hilda said, sharing a worried expression with Ravio. She looked back to Link, "And then what else?"

"The way he moved was...not right." Link said, then paused as he considered his next choice of words, "And I...saw something."

"What?"

Link tapped the back of his own left hand, "I saw a Triforce on the back of his hand."

"What?" Hilda gasped, taking a step back, "But that's- It can't be! That's impossible!"

"Is it?" Link questioned, and he sighed, shaking his head, "Yuga told me about a dream he had when he was in a coma about the Triforce splitting into three, just like your visions. If I know anything at all, I assume he acquired a piece of the Triforce then. But the bottom line is that I _know_ I saw the Triforce on the back of his hand."

There was a moment of tense silence, and neither of the three spoke, perhaps out of shock. Until Ravio spoke in a voice so soft, Link almost missed it.

"I've had a reoccurring dream recently. And it might have something to do with all...this."

Two pairs of eyes turned to Ravio.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, standing out of uneasiness.

Ravio inhaled nervously, fumbling with his hands, "I'm not sure exactly how it started. I kept on getting these...dreams where I went somewhere...weird. It was like the Sacred Realm, and in the place of the cracked plaque was a piece of the Triforce just...eerily floating there. And I didn't do anything except look at it." Ravio said, and then he sighed shakily, "Well, until several days ago—the _same night_ Yuga woke up."

"What happened?" Link asked, on edge.

"It was...calling out to me, so I...I touched it. Ever since, I've been having these...visions of unexplainable things—things I can't know about, but do." Ravio said, and then looked at his hand nervously.

There was silence again and Link considered Ravio's words carefully.

 _There must be a way to connect all of this somehow. The visions, Ravio's dreams, Yuga..._ Link thought to himself.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think I...I may have a piece of the Triforce." Ravio mumbled, "It's the only thing that makes sense. I-I...I don't usually get these dreams or visions."

"I believe you." Link said, because it did, in fact, make sense, "But the question is why. And who has the Triforce of Power, the last piece?"

"Wait, who has the Triforce of Wisdom? And what about the Triforce of Courage?" Hilda asked, her face whiter than usual.

"Ah." Link said, "That reminds me. I forgot to tell you what we found out in the library. Something Yuga wanted to tell you."

"Go on."

"He found out that the bearer of the Triforce of Courage is the reigning monarch of Lorule. And that the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom is the goddess descent. That would make _you_ the wielder of the Triforce of Courage and leave Ravio with the Triforce of Wisdom."

"B-but I'm not the goddess descent! Hilda is, isn't she?"

Link shook his head, "No. The only people known to be able to open to portal to go to the Sacred Realm are the goddess descent and the seven sages. Since you, Ravio, have gone to the Sacred Realm and touched the piece of the Triforce, then you must have opened the portal, and so _you_ are the goddess descent."

Ravio took a step back, eyes wide with fear, "Oh."

"I see..." Hilda murmured, "Then who _does_ have the Triforce of Power?"

Link looked to Yuga.

"Oh." Hilda uttered, "But then...how...?"

"I don't know." Link sighed.

For a moment, all the three did was look to the slumbering Yuga, who was completely still covered by the silken sheets.

"So, I must have the Triforce of Courage. Or rather, I _will_ have it." Hilda mumbled to herself as she rubbed her chin in thought. She looked up to Link, "Link, I am in need of your assistance."

"O-Oh, uh...go on."

"Tomorrow morning, I would like for you to accompany me to the Skull Woods. There is something I must do there."

"Of course, but," Link looked to Yuga, a feeling of worry stirring in his stomach, "what about Yuga?"

"Hmm," Hilda hummed, "Ravio...would you be alright looking over Yuga tomorrow?"

"I think so." Ravio said.

"Excellent." Hilda clapped her hands together, "Well, then. Let's not mull over this for too long. I'm sure everything will be known to us very soon. I suggest, for now, we go for supper."

"Yeah. That sounds good." Ravio agreed.

"I...can't." Link said, sitting back down on the stool, "I want to stay here with Yuga. Just in case he wakes up."

"Very well. I'll have a maid deliver something so you do not starve." Hilda said, "And do not worry about vacating the room before nightfall. Ravio and I will be taking to a guest bedroom for the night."

"Thank you."

"No, Link." Hilda smiled, her cherry eyes gentle, "Thank _you_."

\---

It was a time passed midnight. The moon shone brightly through the window panes and lit up the room like a soothing candle. The wind outside howled its lonely song gently in harmony with the chirping crickets. The room was completely still, entirely soothed in the night's trance.

Link was incredibly tired. Despite this, he refused to let himself fall asleep—he needed to stay awake, even if his eyes were half-lidded and his head was nodding.

In the bed, Yuga began to stir, groaning softly as he shifted his body in the rustling sheets. Link blinked, waking up from the sleep that fogged the room.

Yuga sat up slowly, like a redead rising from its coffin. His hair fell over his slouched shoulders, and Yuga breathed steadily from his mouth, sitting still as if he hadn't realized he had woken up. For a moment, Yuga didn't do anything, and then he sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes from the cloud of sleep.

"Link?" he croaked, looking around the room attentively in order to find what he was looking for.

And before Link could even say anything, Yuga had found him seated on the stood beside the bed. Yuga froze, as if seeing Link was something of his imagination.

"Yuga?" Link responded, a worried look on his brow.

"You're here." Yuga said, relief clear in his tone, "I mean, of course, I expected that you would. It's just that I...am glad for your company, to say the least. Your presence calms me."

Link tittered, combing back a lock of his hair away from his eyes, "So, um...are you feeling okay?"

"I feel as if this is a dream." Yuga stated, and paused before adding, "So, I suppose, yes."

Link, for an unexplainable reason, grinned—perhaps it was because he felt oddly relieved. Link slumped back into the stool with a sigh.

"I'm glad." he said, "I've been doing nothing but worrying."

"Ah." Yuga said, "And we do have plenty of reasons to do so. With the future so uncertain...and daunting. Her Grace was right: knowledge is the strongest defense against the unknown. Our knowledge, however, is limited to aged textbooks and visions." Yuga paused for a moment, and then he added softly, "I must admit I am not feeling optimistic. Especially concerning my own unexplainable happenstances."

"Yeah." was all Link managed to say.

"But all this must mean something." Yuga said, "If only I had enough of a clue to piece it together. I suppose that, until we uncover the answers before it's too late, there is nothing more we can do. At least not for now."

"You're right." Link said. _And at least Hilda and Ravio know_ , Link thought to himself.

"Shifting from the subject, I have something I want to say that's been on my mind for a while."

"Go on."

"I know may not have made my appreciation towards you the most obvious, if at all." Yuga started, averting his eyes from Link's stare. Slowly, he continued, "But I would like for you to know that—a-and I may be being curt—that I, at least, do not...dislike you." Yuga said. There was another pause. He continued, fumbling for words, "Y-you're certainly noble, that I can give you without fuss."

Link was sure he had the dumbest smile on his face, and it was maybe because he was tired—no, Link was certain it was because he was tired.

"Thank you." Link said, "I'm...glad. I think."

Yuga looked back to Link, the corners of his mouth perking a little. To Link, it was the happiest Yuga seemed in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Link stayed awake long after the sun began to shine over the distant mountains. Like a cat, the light crawled across the floor softly, drowning the last of the night with its warming paws. The room was quiet and still, just like it was the night before, only the tension of the atmosphere was no longer suffocating.

Yuga was asleep on the bed, dozing away without a stir. Link did not feel as tired as he thought he would have been, but he wasn't going to deny that he felt exhausted. But, at least he was fulfilling his duty: looking after Yuga. Physically, Yuga looked better, but it wasn't hard to tell the ordeal of the previous day sapped away most of his energy.

Link was about to reach out to hold Yuga's hand again—feeling a weird need to do so for no apparent reason—but before he could, a loud, unexpected knock slammed itself onto the door, making Link jump almost literally out of his boots. A voice followed.

"Link! Link! I need to talk to you! Link! C'mon! Wake up already! This is important!" and instantly, Link knew who it was—the undeniable voice of Irene.

"What in the worlds..." Link said to himself, forcing himself to walk across the room to open the door.

"Link!" Irene shouted loudly just as he did so, and Link jumped again.

"Goddesses, Irene!" Link said, rubbing his ear, "What is it?"

Behind him, Yuga was beginning to stir, mumbling in his semi-consciousness, "What spawn of the Gemesaur..."

Link looked back, wanting to address Yuga's awakening, but Irene called back his attention.

"Hey, Link! This is important. And kinda a long story." Irene said.

"What?"

"Okay, so y'know that book I was reading yesterday? About that priestess?" Irene asked, then chuckled, "Well, _do_ I have _news_ about _her_."

"Link?" Yuga called softly.

"Irene, wait." Link said.

"B-but- wait, am I interrupting something?" Irene said, peering into the room.

But Link couldn't answer Irene's questions because he was too busy trying to keep Yuga in bed—Yuga, who was trying to get out of it.

"Oh, for Lolia's sake, Link." Yuga fussed, "I'm feeling quite well. Don't you dare start fretting."

Though it was somewhat too late—Yuga was already on his feet and Link was still trying to get him back into bed. Yuga grabbed Link's wrists.

"Link."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just..." Link inhaled, slumping. He huffed, "...worried, I guess."

"Ah. I don't blame you." Yuga said, sitting on the edge of the bed. To Link, he already looked exhausted. Yuga sighed, a hand on his forehead, "I have an agonizing headache this morning."

"Ahem." Irene, still from the doorway, coughed.

Yuga and Link looked to her.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I need to say something." Irene said.

"Ah, yes, yes..." Yuga replied, "But we mustn't discuss here. I insist. It's hardly polite to converse in Her Grace's chambers."

"But this is important." Irene whined.

"As is proper etiquette." Yuga said, returning to his feet.

At first, Link noticed that Yuga was shaking quite a lot and it grew evident that, though Yuga wouldn't admit it, he was not, in fact, 'well' at all. But, despite that, Link said nothing, and followed behind Yuga as he took overly cautious steps.

The trio walked out into the hallway, following Yuga.

"Alright." Irene sighed, "Can we talk now?"

"What is it Irene?" Link asked.

"Okay, so, you know this priestess? Well, get this! Apparently she was able to go into Lorule's Sacred Realm! Or open it, at least. But still!" Irene said, something akin to excitement in her voice.

"Huh?" Link asked, "But that's not...possible, is it? Unless you're like...well, sacred?"

"Yeah, well, I'm going to take a gamble that she was, in fact, sacred. Maybe a sage or even a goddess of some sort." Irene said, "Not that there's much information about what or who she was, and where she came from, but it does say that she was divine."

"And what of her journal?" Yuga asked, though he did not turn to face Irene.

"Well, she did describe the most peculiar ritual to summon Ganon, as I said before. I still don't understand it." Irene admitted, "That was really all that stood out to me, I think...Oh! Actually, there is one thing that seems to be worth mentioning..."

"Go on."

"Apparently...this priestess had a child." Irene said, "A son. The odd part is that...she didn't exactly conceive. It just...happened."

"What?" Link gawked.

"But I don't know much about it. And I'm pretty sure it doesn't say anything else about her son, because that's when the journal ends." Irene said, and then she sighed, "I might have to dig a little deeper, but this pile ain't exactly deep. Hey, come to think of it...it _does_ remind me of another story somewhat similar about Twinrova."

"That's right...Twinrova bared an unconceived son, too, didn't they?" Link said, "Woah. That's...a little too coincidental..."

"I was thinking the same thing." Irene said with a shake of her head, "There's still so much to learn. I should probably go back to the library. But before I do, I want to hear what Yuga thinks about this."

Yuga stopped, turned around with a thoughtful looking his face, "It's interesting. Maybe you're right that is it Twinrova. But now we have another problem: who is their son? More importantly, what does this all mean?"

There was silence for a bit as Irene reflected.

"Good point." Irene said, "I don't know for sure yet. But we know it's something."

Again, silence reigned as the three continued to walk to where ever they were going. Then, Irene spoke again.

"Oh, dang it, I totally forgot the most important thing!" she said, "Hilda's been waiting for you for quite some time now, Link!"

Link gasped, "Oh, shoot! I completely forgot!"

"You had a meeting with Her Grace, and you _forgot_?" Yuga asked, his expression becoming lively.

"Yes...?" Link chuckled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders partially in apology.

Yuga looked like he had just been smacked across the face, "Then, we have no time for dawdling!"

And quicker than Link anticipated, Yuga grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him down the hallway in a huff. And Irene, with a small surprised shout, dashed to follow Yuga as he stormed off towards Hilda.

\---

"Your Grace, I apologize profusely for his tardiness!" Yuga stated loudly, bursting into the grand hall with Link in his grasps.

Ravio and Hilda were seated at the table, enjoying their tranquil breakfast—well, it was tranquil up until now. Upon Yuga's rather dramatic entry, Hilda snapped to her feet, her chair screeching loudly against the tile on the floor.

"Yuga!" she said, surprised, "You're supposed to be in bed! What are you dare doing here?"

"Thousand apologies, Your Grace." Yuga said, "I have brought Link for you. I was told you have called for him." Yuga urged Link forward with a small shove on his shoulder.

Hilda frowned, looking to Link, and then back to Yuga.

"I have...Thank you, Yuga." Hilda said, "However, you _know_ how it irks me when you work despite your health."

"Again, I apologize sincerely."

"But, I suppose there's nothing to be done about that now. Well then," Hilda sighed, clasping her hands together, "I am ready whenever you are, Link."

"Of course. Uh, I just need my sword, and we'll be off." Link said.

Yuga was suddenly alert, "Off? Where do you plan on going?" he looked to Hilda, "With Her Grace, nevertheless!"

"If I tell you, you would fuss." Hilda said, raising her eyebrows knowingly.

Yuga frowned at that response.

"Oh, by the way, here you go, Link." Irene said, handing Link the Master Sword.

"Huh? Where'd you get this?"

"You made me hold it when you were carrying the groceries yesterday, and I've been holding onto it every since." Irene said with a small shrug.

"Thanks, Irene. What would I do without you?"

Irene grinned, shrugging again, "I'm just lookin' out for you, Greenie."

"Then you are prepared to go?" Hilda asked.

Link nodded.

"Excellent." Hilda turned to Yuga, who was beginning to look irritated, "Yuga, Ravio will be caring for you in Link's absence. Don't you dare be the one fussing over _him_."

Yuga grimaced, but nodded anyway.

\---

Once Link left the castle, there was a certain kind of anxiety that plagued him, and Link couldn't put his finger on why. It could have been because he was nervous about Yuga, or maybe it was because he hadn't slept at all the night before. Or, likely, it was a combination of both.

The walk with Hilda was otherwise rather quiet and peaceful—a welcomed change from the tension from recent events. Hilda didn't speak much, but Link could tell she was lost in her own thoughts, which Link could understand.

The Skull Woods were not far now. It was possible to see the treeline in a distance and to hear the cawing birds from inside the thicket. Hilda slowed to a stop and took a deep breath, determination clear in her eyes.

"In order to retrieve the sword, I must pass through a trial of courage." Hilda said, "To see if I am worthy..."

"What?" Link asked, looking to her, "You mean, you have to get...pendants?"

"No. That is not the trial." Hidla shook her head. Link hadn't noticed, but Hilda was suddenly holding a small wooden box in her hands. Hilda opened the top, revealing three different colored pendants, "Though, I do have them. They were a gift from Yuga. They were in his possession for a while, but he gifted it to me because he sensed their importance."

"Oh." Link blinked, "Why would Yuga have them?"

"I don't know. He told me he suspected my mother may have had it, or perhaps even his own mother." Hilda said, looking thoughtfully to the pendants, "I do I know I must use them to pass my trial."

"Okay. So, what do you want me to do while you're in your trial?" Link asked with a tilt of his head.

"I need you to protect me from any possible harm because I, admittedly, do now know what lies ahead." Hilda said, snapping the box shut, "May I count on you?"

"Of course."

"Wonderful. Let's press on." Hilda said, leading the way into the daunting woods.

The woods were even more eerie than Link remembered. Though it was still majestic, there was a certain air of mystery. Maybe it was the heavy fog that swallowed the path ahead, or maybe it was how the forest became suddenly quiet, but there was something uncanny about the atmosphere.

Hilda led him blindly, or so it seemed. The odd part was that Link noticed her eyes were closed, like she was in a deep trance. Though Link was beginning to feel uneasy, he trusted the princess as she walked forward, deeper into the thicket.

Only when the pendants began to glow did Hilda stop. She opened her eyes slowly, watching the pendants float from where they slept in the box. They glowed intensely, pulsing as the three orbs grew closer and closer together. Suddenly, there was a blinding light, too bright that Link looked away, his arm covering his face. When he opened his eyes again, there was a new opening in the thicket, one that Link knew wasn't there before. Up ahead along the new path was a clearing, and that's when Link began to doubt his own eyes.

Ahead in the clearing was a stone alter, and stabbed deep into the stone was a glowing blade with a hilt the color of blood. Hovering above it, shimmering gently like a sun, was a triangular shape the color of the night.

' _A piece of the Triforce!_ ' Link thought, but he remained speechless as he took in the sight, his mouth agape.

Hilda strolled towards the alter with a look of steeled determination, and Link followed her in, making sure that no danger was present. Link could feel Hilda grow increasingly nervous as she approached the sword. For a moment, she hesitated taking it. Slowly, she brought her hand towards it, and with a deep breath, she took hold of the hilt.

Again, Hilda was lost in a trance, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. _This must be the trial,_ Link thought.

There was nothing for a moment. Hilda was completely still, but her body began to pulse like the pendants, and the floating piece of the Triforce was beginning to shine brighter. Everything became too quiet.

After a few more moments, Hilda suddenly gasped, her eyes snapping open, and the sword came loose from its stone prison.

There was another blinding gleam, forcing Link to look away, and only when the overwhelming light dissipated did Link dare look back. He was met with a sight that made him speechless, and by the looks of it, Hilda looked speechless, too.

The sword was no longer in the pedestal and the Triforce was no longer hovering above the alter. Instead, a triangular symbol glowed on Hilda's hand, and the sword with the blood-red hilt was clenched tightly in Hilda's hand.

Hilda, however, did not look okay. She was paler than a ghost and her eyes had become lifeless. She reached out to Link, her head nodding and her body stumbling.

Link barely caught her when she crumpled to the ground, sword clattering from her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Link walked all the way back to Lorule Castle with Hilda, who was unconscious, in his arms. He didn't know what to expect as soon as he came through the door, but he knew it wasn't going to be good. Link had promised—not out loud—that he would protect Hilda. Given Hilda's current state, it was easy to assume he had failed.

Thankfully, Irene was the only one waiting casually in the foyer. Once Link stepped inside, Irene smiled in greeting. But the smile quickly faded once she noticed the limp body in his arms, and she jumped to her feet, eyes growing wide with panic.

"What happened?" she gasped, rushing over to where Link stood. She gasped again, clasping both hands over her mouth in shock. Irene shook her head in disbelief, "No...she isn't...dead, is she?"

Link sighed, shaking his own head, "No, she's okay." Irene sighed in relief, hand over her heart. Link continued, "I'll explain everything. But first, she's extremely exhausted, so I need to get her to her room."

Link started towards Hilda's room with determination. Behind him, Irene was quick to follow him. She hummed in thought as they started up the stairs.

"So, what exactly _did_ happened?" Irene asked.

Link paused to think. He didn't actually _know_ what happened, and he didn't think he could describe it, either. So, he replied after a while, "I'm not sure. I think she got the Triforce of Courage."

Irene let out a thoughtful 'huh,' placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay. That doesn't really explain the sword." Irene pointed out.

"I think that's why Hilda wanted me to come to the Skull Woods with her. So she could get the sword. " Link said.

Irene grunted again, "But...what _is_ it?"

"I don't know." Link sighed, "Lorule's long lost Master Sword? If she had the pendants...and the Triforce of Courage..."

"Pendants, huh? Like the pendants of courage, power, and wisdom?"

"Yeah. I think."

"Huh...right. I'll see if I can find anything about that..." Irene mumbled to herself. Then, she put a reassuring hand on Link's shoulder, "But, hey, let's just not worry about that just yet. You look tired, Link. You should rest, too."

"No, I look tired? Really?" Link joked, winking.

Irene snorted, shoving him playfully, "Oh, shut up, Greenie."

\---

Link left as soon as he was sure Hilda was fine—in fact, he was more than sure because Irene had promised to keep her company until she woke up. All that was left for Link to do was find Yuga and a certain bunny-clad friend.

And luckily for Link, as soon as he took a step out of the room, there was Ravio, armed with a cup of tea and a concerned expression. Upon seeing him, Sheerow beeped with excitement.

"Link! I was wondering when you'd get back. It was beginning to get dark..." Ravio said. Hesitantly, he asked, "How's Hilda?"

"She's exhausted. After what happened in the Skull Woods..." Link sighed, "It's a bit of a long story."

"Okay." Ravio said. He looked up and smiled, but Link could easily see through his uncertainty, "Well, I was just bringing this tea to Yuga. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you." Link said.

Ravio nodded, turning on his heel and starting down a dimly-lit hallway. Link followed, and it immediately occurred to him he had no idea where Ravio was leading him. Sheerow flew ahead of the duo with a delighted tweet.

This part of the castle was not familiar to Link, not even from when he purged it the first time he was there. The dim hallway led to a flight of stairs that spiraled upwards into another corridor. Doors rested only on one side of the corridor and a dull, red carpet laid a steady path further into the castle.

But Ravio stopped at the first door in the hallway, and knocked softly before letting himself in. Link followed him in, his curiosity getting the better of him. Behind the door was, by the looks of it, a bedroom. The room itself was pentagonal in shape, which Link found to be a little peculiar. The room was sparsely furnished, with only a bed tucked in one corner, a desk along a wall, and a hoard of eclectic artistic supplies along another. On the ground, pots of wilted plants and unfinished paintings were skewed. At the desk sat Yuga, who did not lift his head once Link and Ravio walked in.

Immediately, Link realized it was Yuga's room he was standing in.

"I'm back!" Ravio announced, and Sheerow echoed with a small chirp.

"As if I didn't hear." Yuga muttered under his breath.

"I made some tea. You like yours with a little bit of cream and two spoons of sugar, right?" Ravio said as he put the mug down on Yuga's desk.

"Yes, and I wonder why Hilda told you that." Yuga mumbled, looking up from his desk. A look of surprise passed through Yuga's eyes once his eyes met Link's, "Ah, Link, you've returned! I was beginning to worry. I daresay you look more exhausted than I."

Link felt his cheeks grow hot, "You...were worried? That seems unlike you- well, not really, come to think of it. But...about me?"

Ravio looked to Link with a raised brow. Sheerow beeped inquisitively.

Yuga blinked, "Yes?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Well!" Ravio clapped his hands together and tittered, "I should get going. It's getting pretty late, and I'm ready to hit the hay."

"That seems like a fair suggestion." Yuga agreed, clearing his throat, "Thank you, Ravio, for your assistance. You have proved yourself to be, unfortunately, quite helpful."

"O-oh..." Ravio fumbled, "Thanks? Um...Well, then. Goodnight." Beside him, Sheerow beeped in agreement.

"Goodnight, Ravio." said both Yuga and Link.

With that, Ravio and Sheerow left the room. The room was quiet for a moment, quiet enough that Link found himself beginning to fall asleep right where he stood. But before he had the chance to, Yuga stood up from his desk and burnt out the flame of the candle on his desk with a pinch of his fingers. Picking up his tea, he motioned to Link to follow him towards a pair of turquoise seats that Link hadn't noticed earlier.

"Come." Yuga spoke softly, almost in a whisper, "I want to converse with you for a while, if you don't mind terribly." Yuga said, "I have something on my mind."

Link blinked.

"I don't mind." Link said, yawning as he made his way to one of the turquoise-colored chairs. Mid-yawn, Link asked, "What is it?"

"So, I hope you are aware of the upcoming wedding, Her Grace's marriage to Ravio, yes?" Yuga said. Link nodded. "I am faced with quite the dilemma. Besides the fact I am still mildly irked- oh, nevermind. That wasn't the point of the conversation."

Link laughed softly, "You either really don't like Ravio or you're protective of Hilda."

"Don't get me started. I have something else I need to talk about." Yuga muttered, sipping his tea, "But anyway, the fact is, the wedding is incredibly soon—in about a week or so."

"What!" if Link had tea, he would have definitely spilled it.

"I know." Yuga said, sighing, "Ravio asked me to help with the preparations, particularly on which flowers would be most suitable for the celebration. I was hoping to get your suggestions on the matter first."

"My suggestions?" Link asked, a feeling of excitement brewing in his stomach, even despite his tiredness.

"Yes, of course." Yuga tittered softly, leaning back into his seat, "What do you recommend?"

Link fumbled, his mind racing with ideas faster than he could register, "Well, there's...there's always roses. Roses are romantic!"

"But cliché."

"Yes, but- then, how about tulips? Or carnations, peonies, violets, or even dahlias?" Link asked.

"I'm looking for a soft palette." Yuga said thoughtfully, "Perhaps soft purples and creamy white."

Link hummed in thought, "I'm leaning towards a mixture of lilac and white peonies. Maybe a couple hydrangeas."

"I agree with you." Yuga said.

"Yes, I think that's a good combination, but maybe we can add pink carnations in there, or even black roses!" Link said, laughing softly, "That's the best part about flowers. Each of them are special in their own ways!"

Yuga smiled, tilting his head a little, "Your eyes sparkle so brightly when you talk about flowers."

Link was speechless for a moment.

_What_ _did he just say?_

"I...uh..." Link fumbled for the right thing to say, but for once, he seemed to be at a loss for words. Besides, his burning cheeks and his hazy thoughts didn't help much. Link fiddled with his fingers, his heart beating quickly, "Thank you, I, uh, I guess."

Yuga chortled, looking to Link in a way Link had never seen before—it was almost as if he was admiring an adorable puppy, except it was to _him_. Though it wasn't uncomfortable, the feeling in Link's chest was very unusual, but pleasant, in a way. He just couldn't pin-point how he felt, exactly.

Link broke out of his trance once Yuga looked away. With a deep sigh, Yuga drank the last of his tea before setting it aside on a nearby table.

"Thank you for humoring me." Yuga said, "I will keep your suggestions in mind. However," Yuga stood up, offering a hand to Link, "I do believe you should, as Ravio so eloquently put it, 'hit the hay.'"

Link took the hand with hesitance, " _I_ should hit the hay? What- What about you?"

"I'll be taking some time to myself." Yuga said as he led Link across the room to the bed in the corner, "I won't go far, not any further than beyond those balcony doors."

"Nuh-uh! I have to look after you." Link said.

"You're _exhausted_ , Link. Don't push yourself so recklessly!"

"That's rich coming from you!" Link retorted.

"Enough of that." Yuga snapped, "I insist you sleep! You won't be as efficient if you are fatigued."

"B-but I can sleep on a chair, or-"

"But, nothing. Quiet." Yuga shushed, "A chair is barely suitable for a good night's rest."

Yuga motioned to the bed. Link sighed in defeat, plopping onto the purple duvet reluctantly.

"Goodnight, Link. I trust you will wake well-rested." Yuga said.

"Fine, but if you need me for anything, you better wake me up." Link muttered.

Yuga chuckled and Link could hear him retreat from the bed, humming softly to himself. Link rested his head on the fluffy pillow, though he was determined not to fall asleep. Away from his vision, Link could hear the doors leading to the balcony open. A chilly breeze billowed in.

Though he was certainly exhausted, Link rested on the bed for some time, thinking. Without following a particular train of thought, he thought about Yuga. A weird feeling lingered in Link's chest, like a hundred butterflies were in his stomach. No matter how much Link tossed and turned, the feeling didn't go away.

Link could still hear Yuga humming, like the distant bell of wind chimes during a stormy night. Though he wanted to stay awake, his eyes blinked shut, lulled into sleep by the smell of lavender on the pillowcase.

\---

Link woke up early in the morning feeling the worst he had felt in a while. Everything felt groggy and icky, and he had the worst headache imaginable. His body felt heavy and his throat felt like he had swallowed a spoonful of coarse sand. Link rose from the pillow with shaking arms. Link did not feel like getting up.

The room was still even as the wind from the open balcony doors blew in save for Yuga, who was awake at his desk with a mug of tea gripped tightly in one hand. From where Link sat, he could tell Yuga was painting, but he didn't know what.

Link broke the silence with a loud cough, and instantly, Yuga looked up from the painting in surprise, as if he hadn't remembered Link being in the room. Though it was hard for Link to be sure, it seemed as if Yuga's cheeks grew rosier.

"Link!" Yuga said, eyes wide, "You're awake."

"Uh..." another cough, "Yeah." Link replied hoarsely, rubbing his tired eyes, "I, uh...I don't feel so good."

Wiping his hands on his tunic, Yuga set the mug aside and walked over to Link, "You don't look very good, either." Yuga crouched beside the bed, an expression of concern on his features, "I have the feeling that you're sick."

A cold hand placed itself on Link's forehead. Link sighed in relief—he didn't realize how hot he felt. The coldness pulled away, and Yuga tutted with a shake of his head.

"Just as I suspected. You've come down with a nasty fever." Yuga said.

"Huh?" Link asked, and just as he did so, he sneezed. "Ugh." he said, slumping back onto the pillow weakly.

Link felt like all he wanted to do was sleep. But he wasn't tired. He _felt_ like he could sleep forever, but he wasn't tired one bit. Link looked to Yuga, who seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hmm...Now, I know you will disagree with me, but I insist, I do believe you must take the day off." Yuga said.

"Nuh-uh." Link said, though he was half-dead on the pillow, barely enough to be intimidating towards Yuga, "Heroes don't take sick days."

"It would seem you need to make an exception." Yuga said, chuckling softly.

"But I'm fine."

"Seeing you in your current state, I highly doubt that is true."

"Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I can't look after you." Link argued.

Yuga rose an eyebrow incredulously. Trying to prove a point, Link heaved his head off the pillow and his body out of the bed. Yuga sighed.

"No, no, no, Link." Yuga said softly, "You're sick. Let _me_ take care of you today."

As much as it frustrated him, he knew Yuga was right. He did feel too weak to properly look after Yuga should anything happen, but he wasn't going to admit that. It was his duty to care for Yuga, not the other way around!

"That's not how it works." Link argued, his frustration becoming obvious.

Yuga, however, ignored him.

"I insist you return to bed." Yuga said, standing up and brushing down his garments.

"Where do you think you're going?" Link asked.

"I will return with a hearty breakfast and a warm cup of tea and honey." Yuga said as he sauntered towards the door.

"But you-"

"Link..." Yuga sighed.

Link sat back down on the bed, slumping tiredly, though his small glare towards Yuga did not soften. Yuga looked back to Link, smiling a little.

"Thank you." Yuga said.

Yuga opened the door and left the room. Link laid back down on the pillow, his arms folded over his chest.

Though he was still frustrated, a small part of him felt, in a way, special. Link didn't usually fuss over himself—that was Gulley's self-proclaimed responsibility. But for some reason, now he had butterflies in his stomach again. Why did he feel so weird?

 _It must be because I'm sick._ Link thought.

In the back of his mind, he was beginning to realize it was something bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was too lazy to update here... (Pst! Go find this fic on FF.NET...I heard updates are more frequent there...)  
> Oh, and I updated from chapter 6, if you got lost.  
> Anyway, sorry if my plot doesn't make sense. It doesn't make sense to me. haha...  
> More Yuga x Link centric chapters coming up...once I write it of course...  
> OH and lastly, thank you so much for the reviews! I feel more encouraged when I see you guys like the story, so thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

"I heard that Greenie was all alone up here so I decided to check in!" Irene said, opening up the door with a wide grin, "Knock knock!"

Link turned from where he stood at the balcony, and greeted cheerfully, "Irene!"

"Heya, Greenie." Irene said, "How do you feel?"

Link strode into the room with a shrug, closing the balcony doors behind him. "Pretty good, I guess. At least good enough to get up from bed."

"Uh-huh." There was silence for a bit, "And so it seems that...uh...Yuga is looking out for you. Ironically."

Link frowned, "Yeah. He can do what he wants, but it's not going to stop me from looking out for him. Even if I am sick."

"But, you should take it easy. You aren't going to fight that fever off with sheer determination, you know." Irene said.

"I know." Link said, coughing, "And I am taking it easy. Just not to Yuga's liking.

"Ha." Irene snorted, and she reached into her sleeve, "Here, I don't have something that can make it go away, but I _do_ have some potions to alleviate the fever a little bit. Here-"

"Aw, Irene-"

Suddenly, the door swung open, causing both Irene and Link to jump in surprise.

"I have returned with a pot of warm tea and honey!" Yuga announced as he walked into the room holding a silver tray.

"O-oh, Yuga..." Link tittered, "Back already?"

"Yes." Yuga said, "But apparently slow enough to allow you time to regain your strength to stand, however, I won't fuss over that for now. Where would you like to drink your tea?"

"Oh, um..." Link looked around, "Somewhere...scenic?"

"So, the balcony, then?" Yuga said.

Link nodded. Wordlessly, Yuga floated, not literally, across the room to the balcony and set the tray on the table. Upon setting it down, Yuga adjusted the presentations of the cups and smiled in satisfaction. Link walked out on the balcony with Irene following him curiously.

"Thanks..." Link said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"I suppose I could say it is my pleasure." Yuga said with a look of thought on his face. Shaking his head, Yuga continued, "I even brought a cup for Irene. I had a feeling she would come around sooner or later."

"Oh, uh, that's, uh, unexpected. But appreciated." Irene said, hesitantly reaching for a cup. She looked to Yuga, "Thank you." she snorted, "Who knew you had a mother hen side to you?"

Yuga grimaced at that, a face that made Link laugh, maybe more than he should have. Yuga 'hmph'ed and turned around, acting offended, but it was easy to spot the small smile on his lips.

Link turned to focus on the tray sitting there. He wasn't a big fan of caffine in general, but he decided since Yuga went through the trouble, he'd drink the tea. Link poured a cup for himself, adding more honey and cream in relation to tea, but he enjoyed it like that. He looked to Yuga, who was leaning on the stone railing of the balcony, sighing as the breeze brushed through his slightly unkempted hair.

"Today's weather seems to be quite fair." Yuga said, eying the patchy sky, "It doesn't seem like it will rain soon."

"Yeah." Link agreed, taking a small sip of his piping hot tea.

"I wonder if..." Yuga mumbled to himself, one hand on his chin in thought, "Hm...maybe not the best idea."

"What's up?" Irene chirruped, her hair bouncing as he leaned over the banister to look at Yuga.

Yuga looked up with a somewhat surprised look, staring at Irene for a while as if he hadn't heard what she just said, but then he shook his head.

"No, no, nevermind me." Yuga said, then smiled, "I'm fine."

Irene and Link exchanged a look. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. In that silence, it was easy to tell that Yuga's mind was elsewhere. Link observed him closely, though not obvious enough to be creepy. Uselessly, Link noted the way Yuga subtly shook his head from time to time, the way he'd mumble to himself so quietly, and the way he'd have the smallest smile on his lips. Link wondered what it was like inside that man's head.

No, Link wanted to know more about _Yuga_. Yuga hadn't talked much about himself since the first day he got here, and that was understandable, especially since they considered each other to be enemies at first. But even now, Yuga barely spoke about himself. It really made Link wonder. He had always assumed Yuga to be the type to boast all day about himself, yet that wasn't quite what was happening. In fact, Yuga appeared to be quite modest, considering his first impression. Not that he'd give up dramatics and the chance to gloat, that much was obvious. But still...

"Link." Yuga called.

Link blinked, shaking his head out of his own thoughts, "Uh...yeah?"

"Would you, um," Yuga started, looking unusually flustered. Yuga combed down his hair, eyes adverted from Link's in thought, "would you have the time and interest to join me later in the afternoon? There's something I want to, um, share with you."

Brow raised, Link said, "Sure. Um..." he coughed, sniffling cold snot back into his nose, "What's...what's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing." Yuga fumbled, "I realized that the timing is odd. You're sick after all. Maybe it's not such a good ide-"

"No, no." Link interjected, earning an adorably shocked look from Yuga, which made Link smile a little. "I feel better already. It must be the tea!" Link said cheerily and as a point, took a sip from the sweet beverage.

Yuga seemed rather relieved and pleased to hear Link say that.

Almost in jest, Yuga added smugly, "It's a known fact that I make the best tea in all of Lorule. Aside from Her Grace, of course."

Link rolled his eyes, and looked to Irene. Irene, Link saw, had the oddest expression on her face. An eyebrow raised and a slight smirk—a mixture of curiosity and knowing.

"What's with that face?" Link asked, smiling in confusion.

Irene turned her head, hair bobbing slightly, and the knowing witch chuckled, "Oh, it's nothing."

\---

The rest of the day was uneventful, as Link took the time off to rest. Rest, as in not fuss over Yuga, who seemed to be doing pointless chores around the castle. It was almost like he was mocking Link for all the times Link mollycoddled him. Link, to say the least, wasn't in the best of moods. Not that he could stay angry at anyone, but Yuga wasn't about to know that.

Frustration aside, Link spent the day within the bizarre eccentricities of Yuga's room. For the rest of morning, Link tended to Yuga's plants, which were no longer wilted—Link was sure Yuga had replaced them. Then, he attempted to read from Yuga's extensive book collection, but everything was nonsensical, because he had no idea how to read Lolian. _Maybe,_ he mused, _I could get Yuga to teach me_.

It was, as Yuga had said, late afternoon when he returned to his room, looking rather exhausted. He had obviously done a lot of running around, which Link was not too thrilled about. Putting a book away on the shelf, Link walked to the adviser, who stood by the door as if he forgot what he was doing there in the first place.

"Hey." Link greeted.

"Good afternoon. Well, it's almost evening." Yuga muttered, shaking his head, "Well, that doesn't matter. Sorry I'm a tad late. I was busy tending to the intricacies for the new foundation of my country that is Lorule, and you know that can be tedious. Well, maybe you don't know, but now I've told you, so you should have a better idea."

Link raised both eyebrows, "If I didn't know you better, I'd say that you're nervous about something, Yuga."

Yuga scoffed, but had no retort, "Sometimes my work is nerve-wracking, but you do have a good eye. Work aside, I am nervous. Not that I'm going to tell you why."

"That's...fine, I guess." Link said, "So, um...what was it you wanted to do with me?"

"That's why I'm not telling you why I'm nervous." Yuga winked.

Link frowned.

Yuga, sighing with an uncharacteristic roll of his eyes, replied in deadpan, "It's a surprise."

Then, Yuga smirked, and he took small steps forward, moving passed Link to the bookcase. Yuga looked at the books, humming in thought as his eyes looked around for something specific.

Link, in the meanwhile, stood there, and he was sure he had a dumb look on his face. Judging by Yuga's amused expression, he'd say so.

"Are you coming, or am I going to be waiting on _you_?"

"Um, yeah. But..." Link blinked, "Where are we going?"

Yuga's eyes twinkled, and he turned back to the books. His fingers curled along the spine of a leathery journal-type book, and he pulled on it, tilting it slightly until there was an audible 'click.' Then, the bookcase slid aside, dust and dirt falling to the ground. In front of where the bookcase used to be, there was a dark, musty pathway, leading into the darkness like an infinite abyss. From the abyss, a hollow moan emitted, and a cold feeling sent shivers down Link's spine.

"Um...what!?" Link shouted, "You have a secret pathway behind your _bookcase_?!"

"Hm." Yuga chuckled, "I'm amused to find you so shocked."

"W-well," Link fumbled, "I didn't expect...uh...this."

Yuga smirked, "Are you curious to know what's beyond the threshold?"

But, Yuga didn't wait for Link's response, and he turned towards the entrance of the passageway and disappeared in the darkness. Link followed behind him cautiously; Link could no longer actually _see_ Yuga, but the light from Yuga's scepter painted the walls with the spectrum of the rainbow and led him deeper in the darkness. Link didn't know what to expect and that fueled the tamed fire of his adventurism. On the contrary, Link didn't know to expect stairs going down either, and tripping down them was not what he had in mind when he anticipated adventure.

Anyway, the stairs seemed to go on for a while. Link could tell that Yuga, though he had not said a word, was excited to show him what exactly was at the end of this winding stone staircase of darkness. And it was soon that the two reached the end of the staircase, into a cavern-like room that Link could have guessed was actually beneath Lorule Castle.

It was musty and wet, but with an odd scent of soot in the mixture. Above them hung green, crystal-like stalactites, which glimmered in the light from Yuga's staff. While Yuga strode in, Link took the time to observe his own surroundings. _Maybe these are catacombs,_ he thought, _but why would the entrance be behind Yuga's bookcase?_

"Oh, Link." Yuga spoke, voice echoing.

"Uh, yeah?" Link said, then rushed to catch up to where Yuga was standing—some good feet away, but it was obvious he had been standing there for a moment to wait for Link.

"Don't get lost." Yuga said with a soft smile, "Anyway, we're here." Yuga looked over his shoulder, looking to a corner of the cave that, somehow, remained darker than the rest of the room.

"What's...what's over there?"

Yuga grinned, and then he whistled, as if to call for a dog. From the darkness, two purple-pink eyes snapped open. Link recoiled, taking a step back away from the mysterious eyes. The eyes huffed, a puff of purple flame bursting out of what Link assumed to be its nostrils. Heavy steps padded on the stone ground, and the screech of sharp nails grated on the floor. The eyes moved closer, stepping into the light to finally reveal itself.

Link, to say the least, was flabbergasted.

In front of him, tail whipping, stood a beast with a toothy snarl.

"You have a _dragon_!?" Link just about screamed, not only in surprise, but also in excitement.

Yuga seemed to be pleased with this reaction, and he walked up to the dragon, who lowered its head with a happy purr. Yuga pet its giant snout, his forehead along the flat of its teeth.

"It's been a while, beastly girl." Yuga cooed.

The dragon grunted, nudging Yuga gently in greeting.

"Easy, easy." Yuga said, then turned to look to Link, who was still standing there in awe, "Don't you want to say hello?"

Link stuttered a response, unsure what to do. His first instinct was to attack the beast, but even if he wanted to, he was without a sword. Besides, Yuga seemed to be fond of the dragon.

Yuga had his hand outstretched, asking for Link's. Slowly, after a moment of brief thought, Link inched forward, placing his hand in Yuga's palm. Yuga drew his hand towards the dragon, who, upon seeing Link grunted and snarled. Yuga tutted softly, and the dragon grew tame again.

Her skin was smooth and cold, like a pitch-black marble, though the relief of the scales gave the smoothness a pleasing texture. Link could not believe how close he was to such a mythical creature. He couldn't believe it was real. Touching the beast's snout sent a rush of excitement that made Link's heart pound in his chest. He hadn't felt like this since a year ago. He had missed feeling this way, and it overwhelmed him.

"There, there." Yuga shushed, smiling to Link, "No need to get emotional."

A gentle thumb brushed away the tears of joy from Link's cheeks.

"Thank you. For showing me this." Link said.

"I had a feeling you'd be happy." Yuga said simply, not bothering to elaborate, "And now, would you be interested in a mid-afternoon flight? The weather is fair, after all."

"You mean-" Link's eyes shifted from the dragon to Yuga, his voice barely being able to contain his own excitement, "You mean on the dragon?"

"Toad." Yuga corrected, "Her name is Toad. And yes. I do mean on the dragon."

"You named the dragon...Toad?" Link asked.

To that, Yuga laughed, and then he shook his head, "A story for another time, perhaps."

Yuga beckoned for Link to follow him. Practically bouncing instead of walking, Link followed Yuga around the dragon's head to her shoulders. Toad laid her body on the floor.

"After you." Yuga said.

Link frowned.

Yuga laughed at Link's troubled expression, explaining coolly, "Don't worry. She won't attack you. Do mind the spines on her elbows, though. They're quite sensitive."

Though the words did make him feel better, Link was hesitant to climb onto Toad's shoulders. _Just like a horse_ , Link thought to himself, though he had never seen or ridden a horse before and a dragon was nothing at all like a horse. He just figured the concept would be the same.

And considering he guessed how to mount a dragon, Link figured he did pretty good. Sitting atop the dragon was an experience all on its own. Below him, he could feel the dragon breathe, her muscles shifting ever so slightly. And, for once, Link felt tall.

Yuga mounted swiftly behind him. For no reason, Link suddenly felt hyper aware of Yuga's presence behind him. And it made him thankful that Yuga couldn't see his face or hear his heartbeat.

"I've done this with Hilda before." Yuga said, as if he knew Link needed calming down.

With a quick grunt, Yuga tapped his heel on Toad's shoulder, and Toad rose to her feet, moving in a way similar to a trot. Yuga led the dragon deeper into the cavern. Link had lost his sense of direction in the dark, but Yuga was completely at ease, leading the dragon towards...well, Link wasn't really sure where.

Possibly ahead, towards the light of the setting sun that streamed into the cavern like a beacon. Wind howled in the tunnel of the cave, rushing through Link's hair and consuming his sense of sound. Toad was picking up her speed, her excitement easily felt by Link as her clawed feet scraped against the rock, dashing towards the light faster and faster.

The next thing Link knew, he was in the air, the sun blinding his eyes and the wind somehow louder than before. Toad beat her wings into the sky, diving upwards towards the darkening clouds and beyond. Link peeked below, the tiny little world of Lorule spread out like a carpet. _Lorule castle looks so small from up here,_ Link thought to himself.

Toad glided through the sky, weaving around masses of clouds that looked like the snow on top of Death Mountain. Link, wind blowing on his face, couldn't stop smiling as the thrill of being up in the air overwhelmed him. He looked back to Yuga. Yuga was already looking to him, a small smile of adoration on his face, though Link couldn't figure why.

Nevertheless, Link would never forget the look in Yuga's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

They stopped somewhere in the middle of the Lorule Plains, a place Link hadn't been aware of during his passed experience in Lorule, but that was only because it hadn't existed back then. It was similar to Hyrule Field, albeit maybe more desolate. Link could only see Lorule Castle erect in a distance, but beyond that, there was nothing.

But the charming image of rolling green grass was not what Link was focused on.

Yuga was frolicking with Toad, like old friends reuniting after a long time. Link thought it was similar, at least—Yuga hadn't been present for a whole year. No doubt Toad had missed him.

Link snorted as he watched Yuga get attacked by an aggressive nuzzle—Yuga who was shouting playfully at the dragon to stop.

"Link, come here." Yuga insisted, "Toad is in a particularly good mood today. You should take this as the time to become better acquainted!"

Link laughed a little, "And rescue you from an unusually friendly dragon?"

"That, too, would be nice. Especially before she gets out of hand-" Yuga started.

But before he could finish his sentence, Toad, with her monstrous, forked tongue, licked Yuga across the face. Yuga stood there frozen for a second, a grimace of disgust and horror curled on his expression. Link, in the meanwhile, found himself doubled over with laughter.

"Toad!" Yuga just about screeched, whacking her softly against the nose. He picked at the slimy stands of hair that stuck to his cheek, "I thought we were passed this!"

Toad, on the other hand, seemed as if she somehow knew not to take Yuga seriously, and let out several barks of laughter. Yuga huffed, brushing down his garments with a sigh of defeat.

"I suppose it can't be helped. You have been doing that ever since you were but a hatchling."

"Out of curiosity, Yuga, how did you manage to...find Toad?" Link asked.

Yuga sighed again, looking towards the dragon, who was now picking at something in the grass. Yuga sat beside Link on the grass, leaning back onto his palms and tilting his head up towards the sparse sun.

"Before I do explain, you are aware of the other kingdoms across Lorule's seas, yes?"

"Um...no." Link admitted. In truth, he wasn't even aware Lorule had oceans.

"Murdoloh and Annyrbal, the Land of Seasons and the Land of Ages, respectfully." Yuga said, closing his eyes, "Murdoloh is known for its uncanny seasonal changes and for its legend that there is a way to control its seasons. Annyrbal is known for its rich history, and its fable that it is possible to travel through time somehow. I supposed you could say it's pretty much a parallel to your Holodrum and Labrynna.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you, but before the loss of our Triforce, Murdoloh and Annyrbal weren't two separate lands. They were one, in fact, though I never did see it in its full grandeur because it was turning to pieces the time I went to visit. The main profit of both Annyrbal and Murdoloh are their export of special seeds—Mystical seeds—and especially Gasha seeds. When I went, their harvest that year was particularly terrible, especially because the country was facing a spell of particularly cold weather, which is not good for seed growth.

"Lorule had great relations with this country, and as the primary and biggest governing body, would come to aid in times of need, as long at the other party would reciprocate. Lorule, before the war, was a large provider of taxidermy, gemstones, agriculture, and liquor. Lorule, in fact, was quite self-sustaining, it seemed rather pointless to me back then they Lorule held its ties to other countries so dearly, but I do suppose it is best to make allies rather than enemies...

"But anyway, by order of Lorule's Royal Family, I made the arrangement to provide these provisions to the citizens of the country, enough to last a normal winter. I foresaw the operations throughout the rest of the winter, and didn't return to Lorule until the hardships diminished. Before I could return to Lorule, which I remember being incredibly homesick, I was rewarded with a rather large egg for my efforts. That egg ended up hatching, and before I knew it, became a fully-fledged winged reptile with an odd appetite for nothing but toadstools. So hence the name." Yuga ended with a small chuckle.

"Oh." Link said with a blink, "That's an interesting story. But you _know_ you could have just told me she was given a gift."

Yuga peeked an eye open and smirked, "Wouldn't that raise more questions than answers?"

"Oh. Yeah." Link said, then smiled, "I guess it doesn't matter, anyway. I like listening to you. Your stories."

"Oh? That's good. Then, those sleepless nights dedicated to the study of language arts did bare fruit after all." Yuga said with a small smile.

"I'd like to go there sometime." Link said, "Murdoloh and Annyrbal."

"Hm." Yuga chuckled, "Maybe I can take you."

Link laughed a little too, but otherwise said nothing. It was at that moment that, for seemingly no reason, he came to an epiphany he already visited; He didn't know a lot about Yuga. What _was_ this sudden interest in Yuga anyway? His curiosity didn't bother him before, so why does it now? _There something bigger_ , Link thought, but that, too, he already knew.

Link let out a lengthy yawn and began to toy with the long strands of grass at his fingertips. He looked up to the gray sky, which was now noticeably darker, especially come sunset.

Yuga stood up with a sigh, patting down his tunic from dirt and grass. A strong gust rolled across the plains, whipping the grass into a frenzied dance. Yuga's hair drifted with the wind, tangling in mimic with the grass entwined in Link's hand. He looked over his shoulder to Link, who was still sitting on the grass, and he smiled, offering his hand.

"Come on." he said, "Soon it will be getting dark and it looks like its about to rain."

"Yeah." Link laughed emptily, placing his hand in Yuga's. He said dryly, "I guessed as much."

Yuga looked amused, in a way that seemed triumphant, "I did tell you that Lorule scarcely has sunny days, didn't I?"

Yuga helped Link off the ground. After brushing the blades of grass on the back of his tunic, Link raised his hands in mock-surrender. Smirking still, Yuga looked to Toad.

"Now, then...Are you interested in learning how to fly a dragon?"

\---

"Where _were_ you two?"

Irene was fuming. As soon as Yuga and Link got back from flying a dragon—an experience which nearly ended in a disaster no thanks to Link's skill, or lack thereof, in commanding a dragon—Irene stormed up to them. Link could arguably say that while attempting to fly a dragon with little to no experience was scary, an upset Irene was far worse.

"We were out on an evening joyride." Yuga responded coolly just as he secured the bookcase shut. He turned to her, his expression incredibly neutral, "Why? Did you need to speak with us?"

Irene huffed, crossing her arms, "I was worried. You didn't return and it was getting pretty late. And Link's sick. And the secret entrance behind the bookcase doesn't help."

"Sorry, Irene." Link said, "But, I'm feeling better!"

Irene shook her head, expression softening, "That's okay, but now I have more questions. What do you mean 'joyride?'"

Yuga chuckled, "Ask me another time. It's a little hard to describe without seeing. Mostly because the people I tell hardly believe me until I show them."

"Alright." Irene said with another shake of her head. Irene pulled out a small journal-like book from her sleeve, and wiggled it in front of the two, "Remember this journal? Well, it too me a while, but I finally figured it out."

Link's nose crinkled, "Figured what out?"

"What language this is written in. Yuga said it wasn't in Lorulian. And it's not Hylian. But I noticed that it looked extremely familiar." Irene said, displaying the pages of text, "It's written in Gerudan."

"What?!" Link shouted, despite his sore throat. Yuga, meanwhile, remained expressionless, albeit maybe a little paler.

"I borrowed the Book of Mudora and compared the known Gerudan symbols from there to this book here. Sure enough, they were almost identical. I reckon this book," Irene shook the book, "Just had older variants of the Gerudan text in the Book of Mudora."

"I'm certain I've said this before, but Lorule has no history of the Gerudo." Yuga pointed out, "How could this be?"

Irene sighed, " _I've_ said _this_ before. It's Twinrova. Don't you think that's the _only thing_ that makes sense? They're a known Gerudan legend. They're divine, maybe even enough to enter the Sacred Realm-"

"But we would have known, then! Scholars take care to mention who is able to enter the Sacred Realm and that is limited to the sages and the goddess descendant." Yuga spoke sharply.

"What if this priestess _was_ a sage?" Irene shot back.

"Well, then, what now?" Yuga sighed, leaning against the wall with a tired expression, "Where is Twinrova if this is true? And does this mean she will be planning to revive Ganon here in Lorule? Is that why...is that why Hilda and Ravio are receiving visions?"

"I don't know." Irene said, "I don't think I'll ever figure it out. But once we know, believe me, everything we've worked for—Lorule—won't fall into desolation for the second time."

"I doubt that." Yuga muttered, adding sadly, "That's not how it works. That's never how it works."

\---

Yuga was at his desk. He had been at his desk for quite some time, doing nothing but tapping his fingers on the aged wood—Link would know, he hadn't fallen asleep ever since Yuga forced him to go to bed. But, of course, Link was more curious to see what Yuga was doing. Which was nothing.

Except, it was clear that what Irene had said had left him feeling a little less than 'okay.' Yuga, no doubt was thinking about it, or so Link thought. It was hard for him to read Yuga's expression—a small grimace and a crinkle of the brow—especially in the dim lighting of the candle's fire. Link was too worried to go to sleep, except he had no idea how to comfort Yuga in a situation that was more or less impossibly to comfort in.

Link wondered if Yuga was ever like that before. When Lorule lost its Triforce, did Yuga spend endless nights thinking about what could have been? What could be done? What was left to do? Link himself had felt that way several times during his big journey. There were times where he felt completely lost. And scared. And extremely lonely. Link knew what it was like to be stuck in his own head, especially in times of stress. Yuga was, Link bet, the same. Not many people differed.

Slowly, Link rose from the pillow, his messy golden locks falling over his shoulder. His stare was fixed on Yuga.

Yuga's unfocused eyes drew away from their trance and flicked to where Link sat in the bed, and his lips curved into a displeased frown.

"Link." he said softly, "I told you to go to sleep. You're exhausted."

"No." Link said slowly, taking a moment to think before adding, "You're not doing too well yourself."

Yuga sighed, "Link."

Link took a deep breath, "I...I know how it feels."

At this, Yuga scoffed rather harshly, "What do you know, Link? I don't mean to downplay your experiences, but this is not something that is relateable, at least not to _you_."

Link frowned. Not that he was hurt by Yuga's words.

"I'll be there." Link said.

Yuga looked up to him, expression softer than Link expected.

"Even if everything turns out...bad...I'll still be there. And if not for the sake of Lorule, then for you."

Yuga's gaze dropped to the floor. He said in a small voice, "Your kindness shows through your words. I just need time to think, just a little. I'll be fine by morning."

Link stared at him with a look of doubt.

And, without giving it much thought, Link escaped the confides of the covers, tiredly stumbling towards Yuga.

Yuga snapped up and looked to him, a look of confusion on his face, "Link, what are you-"

Wordlessly, and thoughtlessly, Link wrapped his arms around Yuga's shoulders, holding him tightly into a hug. Yuga let out a soft exclamation of surprise. Then slowly and hesitantly wrapped his hands around Link's waist, cheek pressed against Link's chest.

"Thank you." Yuga said, "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

"...planning on going there. Link would enjoy it after all, and he needs the rest. My only other concern is Her Grace...but that shouldn't pose too much of an issue."

"Yeah. I'm sure he'd be thrilled. I'd like to go, too, if it's not asking too much."

"Of course not. Link would most certainly like for you to be there, too."

"Oh, I can't wait! My Gram's always talking about her adventures. I've always wanted to visit! The seasons. The history! It's pretty much my dream!"

Link groaned as he stirred from his sleep on the bed, blinking his eyes at the sunshine pouring into the room from the windows. Link rubbed his eyes and combed his hair back with his fingers, smacking his lips as he slouched disgracefully on the bed. What got him alert—well, more than before—were the two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Hey, guys." Link greeted with a sloppy wave.

Irene smiled and waved back, "Hey, Greenie!"

"Good morning, Link. It seems the slumbering beauty has finally decided to awaken." Yuga teased, "Tea?"

Link laughed, then nodded, "That would be great."

"So, guess what!" Irene exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"Nothing is _definite_." Yuga stated, giving a knowing look to Irene, who rolled her eyes in response.

"What?" Link asked. He had the faintest idea, having heard a small portion of the conversation before he woke up, but it wasn't like he was sure.

"We _might_ ," Irene shot a look back to Yuga. Yuga smiled smugly, though his gaze was fixed on the tea he was making. "be going to visit the neighboring worlds beside Lorule."

"Really?"

Irene's face fell. "You don't sound that excited."

"That's probably because he heard and couldn't sleep through all your shouting." Yuga snarked.

Irene ignored him.

"I did." Link admitted, then he smiled, "But that's still cool!"

Irene beamed, "I knew you'd think so! Oh, we'll also have to visit Annyrbal's Tower."

"The White Tower." Yuga mentioned quickly.

"And we'll have to stay for all four seasons."

"It _is_ the perfect time for sightseeing." Yuga agreed, "I imagine Lorulian tourists won't be plentiful. After such a devastating half-century, I doubt traveling is a priority anymore." More to himself, Yuga muttered, "Although, Hilda has done an excellent job rebuilding with what was left. Perhaps the citizens are financially stable enough for a vacation..."

"We can visit the Tarm Ruins! Lynna Village! The Underwater Kingdom of the Zoras!" Irene continued to ramble.

"Now, hold on for just a second." Yuga chided, "There aren't any of those things."

Irene's excitement dropped as the words hit her like rocks, "Oh yeah. This isn't Hyrule."

Nodding, Yuga offered the cup to Link, who was already out of bed and looking rather peppy. Link took the cup.

"Feeling better today?" Yuga asked, smiling a little.

"Yeah." Link said. He did feel better—though his throat was sore and his nose was still runny, he didn't feel nearly as weak as the day before. Link sipped the tea, "Thanks."

"Well, I'm still excited." Irene said, crossing her arms.

"Then, I shall be right back." Yuga said, standing up from his seat at the desk, "I will speak with Hilda and we may leave as soon as possible. Wouldn't want Irene to perish due to excitement, now, would we?"

" _What_? Why did you say it like that?" Irene exclaimed, but Yuga was already out the door. To herself, Irene mumbled, "How does that guy _move_ so fast?"

"Irene."

"Hmm? What's up, Greenie?"

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." Link said.

"We literally saw each other last night." Irene pointed out. Nevertheless, she let Link pull her into a hug, "But, I know what you mean. It feels like forever since the last time we really hung out. I mean, all this stuff with Yuga and Lorule. It's been really crazy."

"Yeah. I guess that's what I meant."

Irene patted his hair, pulling away with a smile, "But, hey, at least it's the two of us again. Just like the old days. And by the end of this whole shebang, you'll be tired of seeing me all the time."

"Who would ever miss you, Irene?"

Irene laughed heartily, a laugh Link hadn't heard in a while. Link smiled, the effects of Irene's laugh making him feel happier than he already was.

Irene patted his shoulder, "Alrighty, Greenie. I have to gather some things before we go."

"You're sure we're going?" Link asked.

"Hmm. Yeah." Irene said.

Link sighed, "Well, you're usually right, so I'd better pack, too."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll get your stuff, too." Irene said, "You take it easy, okay?"

"Thanks, Irene. Again, I find myself wondering what I'd do without you."

"You'd be packing for yourself."

Link snorted at that.

\-----

Just as quickly as he had left, Yuga came back, his cape billowing behind him as he took swift strides into the room.

Before anything else, Yuga declared, "Her Grace was quite understanding in giving me a rest from work around the castle. She said as long as we're back before a fortnight. Which is...reasonable." His gaze dropped to the ground in thought and he muttered, "I still have a wedding to perfect. The last thing I want it to be is an unsightly, undignified mess." Yuga looked up from the ground, shooting Irene and Link a quizzical look. "What are you two doing?"

Irene, holding an extra pair of garments in her hands, shoved the clothes in the bag which was open and sagged on the bed.

"We're packing," Irene said.

Yuga grunted, eyebrows raised, "News travels faster than I do, I see."

"We're just excited." Link piped in. He handed Irene the Master Sword, which she placed inside the bag with care.

"Ah." Yuga said. He paused for a moment, simply observing the two fill the bag up with necessities. Then, he spoke, "There are many ways to get to the islands. Two of which I am considering."

"Oh? Is by broomstick one of them?" Irene asked with a wide smile, motioning to the motionless broom tucked in the corner of the room.

Yuga chuckled, somewhat humorlessly, "No, no. I was thinking it would be best to travel by boat. There's a port to the east of Lorule Castle, manned by an undead crew. It's quite pleasant."

Link and Irene shared a look—Irene looked less than convinced by Yuga's words, and her expression made Link laugh a little.

"I'm sure it'll be great! We'll get to see the ocean." Link said, nudging Irene, "The smell of salt. The wind in your hair."

"You're right..." Irene mumbled, "We never get to see the ocean back in Hyrule anyway."

"It's only a day's trip. Less than that, even." Yuga said.

"Oh. Convenient. Once we reach land, we'll be sightseeing straightaway!" Irene declared with an excited clap.

"On the contrary, we'll be cosying up a cabin for our residence." Yuga said, "At least, I will be. I imagine I left it quite dusty since the last time I stayed there."

"Oh. Good point. I guess I shouldn't get ahead of myself." Irene tittered, "Sorry, habit, I guess."

"So. I suggest we leave as soon as possible." Yuga said, "Are you done packing?"

"Um...are _you_?" Irene shot back, looking to him with a look of bewilderment.

"I am." Yuga motioned to the paintbrush in his hand.

"Huh." Irene said, then she snapped her bag shut, "Yeah, actually. So...we go now?"

"It would seem so." Yuga said, turned on his heel to go towards the door.

"Is the port far?" Link asked as he followed Irene, who followed Yuga. With a curious raise of the brow, Yuga looked to Link. "I just don't want you to exhaust yourself." Link clarified.

Yuga shook his head, tutting, "I'll be fine. And you? You're still sick."

"True. But I'm used to adventuring." Link said, "I'll be fine. I'm just worried for you."

"Your concern is appreciated," Yuga said looking to Link with a smile, "but unnecessary." Yuga turned back, his tone jovial, "So, now. Let's make do! I would like to arrive at least before mid afternoon."

Leaning in towards Link, Irene muttered enthusiastically, "Undead pirate crew, here we come!"

\-----

Thankfully for all three of them, mid noon waited until they were nearing the ocean. The shoddy wooden dock, now visible, was creaking as the ocean's waves crashed against the rotten wooden posts. The ocean, at this time of day with the Lorulian sun high in the sky for once, was breathtaking. Link was never emotionally attached to the ocean, he would say. But the way it glittered, like the stars migrated into the water, left Link feeling cheerful.

Yuga took the lead in approaching a particularly bony crewmate—quite literally bony—who stood guard at the ramp of the ship that was docked. And this docked ship was a beaut. Link could only imagine how it was before because now, the ship had a scuffed hull and tattered sails, and sea creatures clung to the wooden structure of a skull decorating the bow.

Irene and Link were at Yuga's heels as he walked onto the creaky dock.

"Yuga?" the skeleton asked upon Yuga's approach, "Is...is that you? After all these years, do me eye sockets deceive me?"

"Hello, Brutus." Yuga greeted, "Is Cap'n here? We'd like to charter a boat and its crew across the seas."

"Oh, for sure! Cap'n's been feeling quite upset since the business ain't bloomin'." Brutus said, "You and your troupe can follow me in. Cap'n's on the deck last I saw 'im."

"Thank you." Yuga said, beckoning the other two to follow him as he and Brutus began walking up the ramp.

Irene and Link did so, both their eyes wide with wonder.

"And how are you, then, Brutus?"

"Oh, y'know. Workin' day in day out, that's part of bein' pirates."

"And how are you faring with being afloat?"

"Eh, sea sickness kicks in ev'ry once in a while. Nothin' the crew can't handle." Brutus said, "Anyway, 'ere's Cap'n."

The figure in front of them whirled around, the long black coat twirling with the movement and heavy boots thumping on the aged wooden deck. Standing there proudly was another skeleton of a pirate, his skull adorned by a large hat and a hook taking the place of his right hand.

"Arr, tis I, the one and only Cap'n!" he bellowed, "State yer business aboard me ship!" Yuga stepped forward, and Cap'n looked at him, his cocky stature dropping as he gasped in surprise. Hesitantly, he reached out to Yuga with his remaining rotten hand. "...Could it be? Yuga, me good friend, is that ye?"

"It has been awhile, Cap'n."

Cap'n grinned a toothy smile, his handful of golden teeth gleaming the sunshine. Fondly, he pat Yuga's shoulder.

"We've been lonely without ye, good friend. How have ye fared?"

Yuga smiled, responding gently, "I've been faring well enough. I have quite the story to tell."

"Ah, yer stories are the greatest."

"And you?"

"Ah, ev'ry once in awhile, these old bones quit on me, but I'm still a sea cap'n at heart. Nothin' can take that away, not even me own rotten bones." Cap'n said with a loud guffaw. His laugh dwindling, Cap'n cleared his throat, "So, tell me, where ye be headin'?" Cap'n looked to Link and Irene. Link smiled nervously, feeling out of place at that moment, but not letting it show. Irene, however, was more forward about her discomfort. "Ye and yer...comrades."

"Ah, yes. This is Link, the hero of Hyrule and Lorule. And this is Irene, the greatest witch of our generation."

"It's me pleasure." Cap'n said with a deep bow.

"Nice to meet you." both Irene and Link said at the same time.

"Cap'n, we want to visit Murdoloh and Annyrbal." Yuga said, "If it's not a bother, could you take us there today? I could pay you and your crew extra."

Cap'n again guffawed, laying his hand on Yuga's shoulder, "For ye, me friend, anything. And yer story can pay the fare. Go on and pick yer cabins. I'll be preparin' me crew and we'll part as soon as possible."

"Thank you. I am truly in your debt." Yuga said, then he turned around, beckoning Irene and Link to follow him again with a curt flick of his wrist.

As the trio made their way below deck, Cap'n behind them was barking orders to his crew.

"Alright, me mateys! All hands on deck! Hold on to yer skullbones, we're shipin' out!"


	16. Chapter 16

It was nearing sundown. Though the energy in the air proved they were nearing the mysterious lands of Murdoloh and Annyrbal, there wasn't even a speck of land in sight. At least not yet, and not to Link's naked eye as he watched the rolling clouds in the sky which continued into the water. It almost looked like the ship was floating, but the way the sun glittered delicately on the water gave away this illusion. Link, nevertheless, found the picture serene.

He had been on deck for quite a while now. Irene was spending time with Brutus in the Crow's Nest and Yuga hadn't come back since the time he left to speak with Cap'n. Link didn't mind though, because he liked to dally. It was rare he'd travel the ocean. So rare, in fact, he could only remember one instance he went to the beach with Gulley for a whole afternoon. Of course, that got him in trouble because he was supposed to be collecting ore from Rosso that day, but it was well worth it. Especially for Gulley, who was always on his own.

The sun was dipping on the horizon, kissing the ocean with its warm lips. A chill had settled in with the salty breeze, and Link's nose was growing numb with the cold, but he didn't mind it. It wasn't nearly as nippy as the peak of Lorule's Death Mountain.

"There you are."

Link quickly turned his head to the voice, and there was Yuga, walking towards him with a smile and rosy cheeks. Link returned the smile.

"Yuga. It's been a minute." Link said with a small laugh.

Yuga grunted in agreement and took his place beside Link at the wooden railing, "Cap'n indulges too much on details, you know. Storytelling can become a drag with him, but he enjoys it. The only tales he knows of are nautical myths, so I don't blame him for being curious." In a lighter tone, Yuga joked, "You weren't too lonely without me, were you?"

"Not really. I was enjoying the view and thinking about things." Link said, "Plus, I understand. You and Cap'n are friends."

"True, true, but I admit I am abashed that I left you by yourself. All jesting aside, I was..." Yuga inhaled with a pause of thought, "Ah, well, simply put, I was worried for you."

"Oh? That's thoughtful of you." Link said, "You know, I would've bothered Irene if I really was bored."

"I didn't know. Now I do." Yuga said quickly, "Dismiss me, then."

"But, thank you."

Yuga tittered, turning to look at the setting sun beyond the horizon. A strong breeze gusted, and the water below hissed and bubbled as it crashed against the hull of the ship. The frigid, wet tongue of the cold licked at his cheeks and face and Link sneezed, shivering due to the chill.

"It's getting a little bitterly." Yuga noted, and looked to Link with worry, "How have you managed to brave the cold for so long?"

Link laughed a shaky laugh, shaky due to his insides feeling too jittery and his jaw was clattering. "Oh, I feel fine. It's no different from adventuring, really."

"Except, now you have me here to fuss over you. Here." Yuga moved to remove his cape, and, giving Link no time to react, he draped it delicately around Link's shoulders. "This should keep you warm, at least a little."

"O-Oh!" Link exclaimed, gingerly touching the fabric with he now sported around his shoulders. Partly flabbergasted, Link mumbled, "Th...thank you."

The cape was, in fact, very warm and Link hadn't noticed it before, but it was actually quite thick. It was fragrant, too, smelling lightly of some exotic perfume, which wasn't unpleasant—it smelled like Yuga.

"Think nothing of it." Yuga said, and added in a softer tone, "I like caring for you, Link."

Link blushed, taken aback a second time at Yuga's gentleness. Link tried finding the right words to respond with, but everything either sounded strange or he kept on drawing up a blank. Thankfully, Yuga spoke up again, so Link didn't have to reply.

"I've almost forgotten how exhilarating travel by sea could be. The view is...breathtaking." Yuga said, then added with thought, "I can think of only one thing more beautiful."

"Oh, yeah? What?"

Yuga paused, almost as if he was taken off-guard. Yuga took another moment to ponder, and replied, "It's...a little complicated."

"Oh?"

Yuga paused again, his eyes empty with thought, and then he said, "Complicated as in, there's a certain indescribable beauty in things that change with perspective."

"I must admit, I'm...barely following."

"Then, let me put it in a way you understand" Yuga said with a curt shake of his head, "Think of a flower- let's say a rose. Imagine that at one point in your life, you despised roses because you thought they were ugly."

"Uh-huh."

"But then something happens, to you, around you, and you find yourself with a new-found adoration for the thing you once despised. Maybe now, the rose is your favorite flower. Maybe now, you find appreciation for the rose instead of contempt."

"I see...I think."

"What I'm try to say is..." Yuga looked to Link, his stare soft, "The one thing I find more beautiful is what I once found ugly. And the reasons being...quite personal, so I hope you don't mind if I keep that to myself."

"Oh, of course not." Link said with a small laugh, "We all have our secrets."

"So we do." Yuga said, "At least for now."

"Huh." Link said, and jokingly added, "What an ominous thing to say."

Yuga smiled, but otherwise said nothing. Instead, both of them turned their attentions back to the horizon. Kind of.

Though Link was convincingly looking out to the ocean, in truth, he was watching Yuga from the corner of his eye. It wasn't like Yuga was doing anything particularly interesting—in fact, Yuga was still for the longest time, seemingly lost in thought—but Link had already seen the ocean, and had barely seen Yuga, so he couldn't help but stare.

There was something about Yuga that bothered him greatly, but not in a bad way. It was in a way that made him feel giddy on the inside, and the cape was _not_ helping. Staring at him for no reason was also not doing him much good.

"Link," Yuga said suddenly, and Link jumped, but Yuga didn't seem to notice, "There's another thing I need to say, something that's been on my mind for quite a while."

"O-Oh? What...what do you need to say?" Link replied with a small titter.

Yuga seemed to contemplate, to hesitate, before he finally spoke, "...Well, as you know, I was with Cap'n, recounting the story of Lorule and the history of a year ago."

"Mm-hm."

"Overall, it was quite pleasant. He's pleasant company. It has been a while since our last interaction," Yuga said and there was another hesitation, "...But, I digress, that's...not the thing that I wanted to say."

"I'm listening," Link assured.

"As I was...retelling the story...there was a moment a brief and startling epiphany hit me," Yuga said, fumbling to find the right words, "It was then that it became clear to me- no, no, clear _er_ to me how _completely_ and _utterly_... _despicable_ my deeds were...from any viewpoint." Yuga continued to add in a tone that was firm, "But it's...strange because I always believed myself to be in the _right_. That my cause was for the greater good and that I wasn't going to feel guilty for committing such crimes. But I realize now that many things I did were absolutely _inexcusable_."

"But...actually, they were. You were trying to save Lorule and I think anyone would have done the same," Link said softly, "Besides, I'm sure the sages forgive you. I'm sure Zelda forgives you. Heck, I'm sure even the entirety of Hyrule forgives you."

"I'm being serious, Link." Yuga placed a tense grip on both of Link's shoulders, " _I_ imprisoned all of the sages. _I_ summoned Ganon and hid the sages away. _I_ was the cause of many of Hyrule's troubles, and yours as well. I'm sorry."

"Yuga, it's okay. I _forgave_ you, remember?" Link said, "You were under Ganon's influence, you-"

"No, Link, I wasn't. Not at first," Yuga said, a look of pain crossing his featured as he spoke, "True, as soon as I merged with Ganon, my sense of free will was overtaken by this... _lust_ for power. But I almost killed you. I almost killed _Hilda_. I was nearly the cause for the destruction of Lorule- I...I must confess, I am coming to loathe my past self. I wish I could have done it another way. A _better_ way."

"Yuga..." Link said, looking into his pained eyes, "You did what you thought was best at the time. And the fact that you feel bad for it now proves you didn't do it entirely out of villainy."

Yuga dropped his hands from Link's shoulders and, defeated, he said, "I'm not so sure about that, and I think that's what's bothering me."

Link laid a reassuring hand on Yuga's shoulder, "If it matters anything to you, I'll say it again. I forgive you. I have forgiven you a long time ago, even before I learned you were still alive."

"Your forgiveness does matter to me," Yuga said, his saddened expression softening with a small smile. He turned back to the ocean and, moreso to himself than to Link, he whispered, "You matter to me."

But Link was pretty sure he wasn't meant to hear that.

\-----

It wasn't long after that that the boat was finally nearing land. From the crow's nest, Irene screeched a resounding 'land ho,' and a prominent smell of dirt and grass swirled in Link's stuffy nose. Yuga was no where to be seen, having left Link by himself after a long and awkward silence following their conversation. Link wasn't mad at him, though—Yuga looked to be in thought and a little antsy, but he _did_ wonder where Yuga ran off to. Link, in the meanwhile, stayed on-deck and observed the crew working around the ship like busy bees collecting honey, and Link took a moment to muse on how it would be like to be a pirate. A childish daydream, but it did pass the time.

Irene dropped from the rope net from the crow's nest to the wooden deck with a heavy 'thump' and put both of her hands on her hips. She seemed both curious and annoyed, two very different emotions Link couldn't understand how she was showing them both on the same face.

"What is that you're wearing and _what_ are you doing out in this cold? You have a fever, remember?" Irene chided, but all Link did was shrug.

"I'm actually pretty warm." Link motioned to the cape he was wearing. "Yuga gave me his cape."

Irene's eyebrows rose in amusement, and she spoke in a dry tone, "Did he, now? Great. That's going to save you from frostbite."

But, Link could tell Irene was joking; The temperature wasn't nearly low enough to actually get frostbitten. So, naturally, he rolled his eyes and Irene snorted at that. Then, her eyes darted all over the place, and she turned her head to get a good look around the ship.

"Hey, speaking of Yuga, where'd he go? Wasn't he with you a moment ago?" Irene asked, "We need to find him and get our things before we leave."

"There's no need." Yuga said as he emerged from below deck with his arms full of baggage.

"Oh! Yuga! There you are!" Irene said.

"My apologies, Link, for leaving you so swiftly with no explanation. Yes, I was simply gathering our things because I noticed we were getting close to land." Yuga said, and pointed to something behind both Irene and Link.

Link and Irene turned and, faintly, beyond the water horizon, Link's eye caught sight of a majestically giant tower that extended beyond the clouds. Link gaped in awe. The tower _was_ impressive, but given the time of day, it was a little hard to see. Link made a note to himself to wake up early tomorrow to catch glimpse of it in the morning sun. _That_ would be something.

"The White Tower..." Irene exclaimed breathlessly, "It's so beautiful. I want to go..." Then, she sighed softly and dropped her head in a way that felt defeated, "But first, the cabin..."

"Yes." Yuga nodded, "The cabin is not a ways away. Town is due east, a brisk walk from the port." Yuga adjusted his hold on the baggage in his arms, "Now, then, let's bid farewell to the Cap'n and be on our way."

"Wait, let me hold that." Link offered, albeit aggressively, and he made a move for the objects in Yuga's arms.

But Yuga turned it away from Link before Link could grab a hold of it, and tutted, "I think I can handle this myself. Besides, you're sick."

"But, _you're_ not well, either. You're even _more_ unwell than I am-"

"Knock it off! You _both_ are sick and _I'm_ carrying that." Irene said. With a wave of her hand, the baggage floated away from Yuga's arms, and hovered dutifully beside Irene.

"Irene!" Link exclaimed.

"I..." Yuga fumbled, blinking rapidly, "...would be frustrated, but I certainly did not expect that."

Irene flipped her hair, "I know."

"So," resonated a voice from the sterncastle deck. Irene and Link jumped at the sound of the gravelly voice, and all three turned towards it. Cap'n was standing at the stairs with his bony fingers resting on the aged wood of the railing. He had a saddened look on his skeletal face, sad in a way that was contrarily happy. "Ye be headin' off now, I s'pose."

Yuga smiled, "It was a pleasant voyage, dear friend. Thank you for everything."

Cap'n smiled back, and though his eyes were gone, had they been there, they would have been gleaming.

"The pleasure of havin' ye as me company is all mine. I give ye my thanks as well." Cap'n said. There was a bout of silence and more hesitantly, he added, "However, may I ask for one small...favor?"

"If it is within my power." Yuga said.

"If ye...happen to see me one and only...me dearest...please send her me eternal love." Cap'n said, sighing sadly as he looked towards the White Tower.

"When I see her, I will." Yuga assured, "We'll be taking our leave now."

Cap'n nodded, and motioned to the set-out ramp which led to the dock.

"If ye be needin' me and me ship anytime, ye know where to find me." Cap'n said, "And I wish ye all the best."

"Farewell, Cap'n." Yuga said, and beckoned Irene and Link to follow him off the boat with a curt flick of the wrist.

Irene and Link hurried to follow Yuga, who took great strides to reach the wooden dock of Murdoloh. Link gave the pirate ship one last look, then to the ocean, and then to Yuga leading the way towards the cabin in town.

**Author's Note:**

> *clap* YUGA *clap* TIMES *clap* LINK *clap*  
> GET ON WITH IT FOLKS


End file.
